My Limit
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Apa arti kekuatan menurutmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sekuat ini? "Aku hanya terus berlatih, tidak kurang tidak lebih" Cakra yang ia banggakan telah hilang. Jutsu-jutsu penghancur yang pernah ia ciptakan tidak lagi berguna. Lemah? Tidak mendekati sama sekali.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"My Limit"

Chapter 1

"Hari ini mungkin salah satu hari terbaik kurama"

" **hmm"**

"Kita dapat telur setengah harga dan sayuran dengan diskon 20%, dengan begini aku tidak perlu memikirkan uang belanja untuk minggu depan. Hahahaha" ucap Naruto dengan bangganya sembari mengangkat kantong belanja

" **Tapi apa kau tidak merasa, hari ini berjalan terlalu lancar" gumam rubah dengan telingga seperti kelinci dari dalam tas ransel dipunggung Naruto "Melihat tingkat keberuntunganmu yang selalu saja menyusahkan, pastinya akan terjadi sesuatu sebentar lagi"**

"Heh, kau terlalu berpikiran negatif. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pegang kata-kataku, karena aku Uzuma-" ucap Naruto terputus melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya dari taman dihadapannya. Raut wajah Naruto dengan cepat berubah.

" **Seperti yang kubilangkan" seringai kurama**

"Kami-sama apa salah ku selama ini!. Ini pasti ulah rikudo-jiji, aku kutuk kau dan seluruh keturunanmu kakek tua keparat"

" **Bukankah ini menjadi sebuah ironi jika kau berkata seperti itu Naruto, kau sendiri adalah renkarnasi dari Asura. Anak dari rikudo"**

"Kau benar kurama kau benar, kenapa nasibku selalu saja seperti ini" kata Naruto

" **Kesampingkan hal itu, apa kau tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi disana" tunjuk kurama dengan salah satu dari Sembilan ekor nya**

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto telah berada dijalur masuk taman. Pandangan mata biru shapire nya dengan cepat menangkap dua sosok dalam kegelapan. Dia melihat kebawah pada sosok berdarah dengan lubang diperutnya. Naruto dapat mengenali bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Hyodou Issei, salah satu dair Trio mesum di Kuoh Academy. Issei sendiri berwajah biasa dengan rambut coklah acak-acakan dan warna mata yang sama coklatnya. Setahu Naruto tidak ada sesuatu yang special dari Issei. Pemuda yang sekarat itu masih mengenakan pakaian dengan kemeja dan celana yang dapat dilihat bahwa keluaran terbaru, sayangnya kemeja yang ia kenakan bercampur dengan darah dari luka diperutnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas pada sosok kedua yang ditemukan. Seorang gadis dengan sepasang sayap hitam dengan pakaian yang sangat mengoda. _'Hah kenapa hal-hal seperti ini selalu terjadi, aku bukan seorang mesum seperti ero-sennin dan kakashi-sensei'_. dia memakai semacam pakaian kulit warna hitam kelam yang melingkari payudara dan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya. Gadis bersayap tersebut memiliki rambut hitam dan warna mata violet.

Naruto berlutut dan menyentuh tubuh Issei, memastikan kondisi dari pemuda tersebut. Meski dia yakin dari banyaknya darah dan luka yang diterima bahwa pemuda itu sekarang sekarat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mencoba membunuh ditaman bukan lah hal yang baik. Jadi aku tanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas pada pemuda yang baru saja muncul. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih acak-acakan, warna putih rambut pemuda itu memberikan kesan warna mati. Kulit warna tan dan warna mata biru shapire, dia mengenakan jaket warna hitam dengan garis-garis orange dengan celana olah raga dengan warna yang sama. Sebuah tas ransel dipunggung dan kantong belanja ditangan kiri.

"Ini bukan urusanmu manusia" Raynare mendengus "Jika kau tidak pergi dari sini aku akan membunuhmu juga" sembari berkata demikian Raynare membuat sebuah tombak cahaya yang ia pegang.

"Hah. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini" Naruto memandang Issei yang sekarat dan membalikkan badan kearah Raynare "OK, bisa ini dipercepat. Sebentar lagi acara tv favoritku akan tayang, dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya"

Merasa diremehkan Raynare dengan cepat melempar tombak ditangannya, tombak dengan elemen cahaya itu melesat tepat kearah dada Naruto. Pemuda shinobi itu hanya memandang senjata yang mengincarnya dengan malas, ia menarik lengan kanan kebelakang dan memukul cepat kedepan. Selang sedetik udara dihadapan Naruto seakan bergetar, getaran yang juga membawa dampak pada tombak cahaya tersebut. Menghancurkan benda elemen cahaya itu.

Raynare merasa tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi dihapannya. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya telah terjadi. Seorang manusia yang menjadi kelas rendah dalam dunia supranatural telah menghancurkan senjata dari malaikat jatuh dengan sebuah pukulan biasa. Raynare mengeram marah, ia membawa dua lagi tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Rendahan manusia rendahan, kau pikir bisa melawanku yang seorang malaikat jatuh ini. Sadarilah posisimu?" Naruto hanya mengagkat bahu pelan, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa banyak musuh yang dihadapinya selalu bicara hal-hal yang sama. Apa karna ia sendiri juga seperti itu, mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya. Naruto mendesah pelan, memikirkan topik tersebut tidak cocok dengan situasi yang ada.

"Katakan apa saja yang kau ingin katakan, hanya memperingatkan aku lebih kuat darimu" Naruto mengatakan salah satu kalimat dari komik yang pernah ia bacannya sembari mengacungkan kepala tangan. _'Wah. Salah satu dari tiga puluh daftar kata yang ingin aku ucapkan'_

' _ **Cepat selesaikan Naruto, aku ingin segera pulang'**_

' _Kupikir kau hanya akan diam saja kurama'_

' _ **Kau yang terlalu lama mengatasi ini bocah, aku akan tidur lagi. Beritahu jika sudah berada dirumah'**_

' _Iya, iya kurama. Ini tidak akan lama'_

Naruto mengambil posisi siaga, meski ia hanya mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Pandangan mata shapire shinobi tersebut menatap tajam kearah gadis dengan sayap hitam dihadapanya. Tidak disadari oleh Raynare dan Naruto, Issei mengucapkan keinginannya untuk tidak ingin mati dan keinginan lain berupa jika ia mati dalam pelukan wanita cantik. Selebaran dengan lingakran sihir disaku kemeja Issei mulai bersinar.

Mata Naruto melihat sebuah lingkaran aneh dibawah tubuh sekarat Issei yang terus membesar. Lingkaran dengan garis-garis dan gambar aneh berwarna merah. Ia hanya bisa memutar kepala bingung, karena Naruto tidak pernah melihat simbol-simbol dalam lingkaran tersebut. Pengetahuannya mengenai Fuinjutsu mengatakan bahwa lingkaran tersebut memiliki fungsi sebagai wadah pemanggilan, hamper sama dengan Kuchiyose no jutsu.

"Kau yang melakukan ini" Raynare mengenali simbol iblis dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, ia kembali mengeram marah "Setidaknya aku akan membunuhmu juga pengikut iblis" dua tombak dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku masih belum ingin mati" Naruto kembali memukulkan kepalannya kedepan dan menghancurkan kedua tombak cahaya tersebut "Sekarang, apa kau ingin bertarung dengan serius. Aku peringatkan lagi, aku lebih kuat darimu" setelah berkata demikian Naruto memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, membuat Raynare mengelurkan keringat dingin. Ia merasa seperti seekor kelinci dihadapan sang predator yang siap menerkamnya, insting alami malaikat jatuh tersebut menjerit keras untuk pergi. Menghilang dari pandangan pemuda dengan mata shapire yang sekarang terasa begitu dingin.

"I-ini belum berakhir manusia" Raynare dengan cepat membawa dirinya pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan satu masalah telah berakhir dan selanjutnya ia harus berpikir apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda mesum bernama Issei. Saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang mengenakan seragam siswi Kuoh Academy. Rias Gremory, Naruto mengenali gadis tersebut dengan cepat. Salah satu dari Great Onee-sama di Kuoh.

Dia merasakan hal aneh kenapa Rias Gremory bisa ada disini, tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama ini. Kalau boleh jujur Naruto hanya merasa sedikit aneh, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Hidan dengan kemampuan abadi nya dan Kakuzu dengan banyak jantung mungkin lebih aneh menurut Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin berperangsa buruk, apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkan nya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"Yah asal Issei bisa selamat aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kau muncul diwaktu yang tepat, sangat tepat malahan" Naruto memandang Rias yang tidak memberikan respon "Karena urusan ini sudah ada yang mengatasi aku akan pulang"

"Naruto-san aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untukmu juga" Rias berkata

"Kau bisa menanyakan pertanyaanmu besok disekolahan, aku dikelas yang sama dengan Issei. Jadi jika kau mau mencariku kau tahu dimana aku" Naruto berhenti sesaat, tanpa berbalik ia berkata "Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini, jujur aku sangat penasaran"

Naruto berjalan pergi dari taman tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Rias. Ia masih harus menyurun belanjaan yang dia beli dan membuat makan malam. Hidup sendiri memang selalu berat.

My Limit

" **Naruto kau tahu gadis dengan rambut merah itu pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan si mesum, melihat bahwa dia sudah sekarat?"**

Naruto memandang rubah yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari kucing dihadapannya dengan santai. Ia juga harus berkata jujur, bahwa hal tersebut aneh. Tapi apalah itu ia akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Naruto dengan malas memasukan telur dan sayuran kedalam lemari es, ia menyisahkan dua butir telur dan beberapa sayur dimeja dapur apartemennya.

Membawa benda-benda tersebut dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Apartemen yang ia tempati saat ini hamper mirip dengan apartemen dikonoha dulu. Yang membedakan adalah ukuran dan tambahan beberapa kamar kosong.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan kurama, jika sesuatu terjadi biarlah terjadi. Bukankah itu yang biasa kita lakukan" kata Naruto

" **Terserah saja, aku hanya memperingatkan. Kau tahu bahwa energi yang digunakan oleh gagak dan gadis Kuoh itu terasa berbeda dengan energi yang pernah kita rasakan"**

"Kalau masalah tersebut aku juga bisa merasakannya kurama, tapi dengan sedikitnya informasi yang kita miliki. Aku tidak bisa menebak dengan pasti" Naruto berkata sambil memecahakn telur dan mengorengnya "Kurama berikan aku botol garam" Kurama mengigit botol garam diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan cekatan membuka dan menaburkan beberapa garam pada telur yang ia masak. Suara desisan api yang padam, dan dua piring yang disiapkan mengakhiri sesi masak singkat pemuda tersebut.

Dua piring dengan telur goreng, nasi dan semangkut sayuran telah siap dimeja makan. Naruto membawa dirinya yang diikuti Kurama untuk duduk dan makan. Sebuah tv yang dinyalakan perlahan menjadi suara yang terdengar mengema.

" **Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Naruto?"**

"Aku tidak tahu Kurama, sejujurnya hidup dengan damai seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku membutuhkan beberapa aksi dalam hidupku"

" **Kau akan mendapatkannya, karena kau adalah magnet bagi masalah disekitarmu"**

"Hei. Aku tidak seburuk itu kan. Semua yang terjadi tidak bisa menjadi salahku kan"

" **Akatsuki, Madara, Obito, Sasuke, Zetsu, Kaguya dan masih banyak daftar lagi yang bisa kusebutkan"**

"OK ok kau menang kurama" Kurama menyeringai mendengarnya "Jadi apa yang kau dapati dengan gadis gagak itu?"

" **Aku tidak tahu, dia mengunakan serangan yang berelemen cahaya. Dan lagi ia memiliki sayap, aku juga tidak merasakan cakra dari nya" Naruto mendengarkan sambil memakan telur gorengnya.**

"Tapi bukannya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik, dengan lawan yang tidak diketahui. Aku yang selama ini bosan pasti akan mendapatkan aksi sebentar lagi. Hahahahaha" tawa Naruto mengema dalam ruangan.

" **Terserah kau saja Naruto, tapi melihat kekuatanmu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa protes"**

"Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana aku melakukannya dengan tidak adanya cakra dalam diriku"

" **Kau ini bicara apa bocah, kau sekarang sangat kuat"**

"Semuanya hilang kurama, semua teknik dan jutsu yang pernah kukuasai. Dan aku bahkan sekarang merasa seperti seorang warga biasa"

" **Tapi kau sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Rikudo-jiji. Bukannya kau harusnya senang"**

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, dengan latihan yang kulakukan selama ini. Tidak pernah kusangka aku akan menjadi sekuat ini. Apa ini juga salah satu dari efek nya"

"Tidak tahu"

Naruto mendesah dan menghabiskan makanannya, ia memandang acara tv dengan sedikit tertarik dan berkata "Bukannya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik lagi kurama"

" **Kau benar" Kurama menyeringai sama dengan Naruto.**

My Limit

Naruto memandang cahaya pagi dari celah jendela dengan malas, ia bangun dan mulai melakukan ritual pagi nya. Naruto sekilas melihat kurama yang menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola dan terdengar dengkuran dari nya. Uzumaki muda itu hanya menguap dan beranjak pergi.

Dia saat ini duduk dengan pandangan kosong pada sensei dihadapannya, tidak pernah memikirkan pelajaran apa yang diajarkan. Naruto mulai berpikir, kenapa ia harus kembali ke sekolah lagi. Ah ia ingat bahwa dinegara ini dibawah umur tujuh belas tahun harus bersekolah, meski harus mendapatkan biaya dari pemerintah. _'Jika aku masih bisa menggunakan kage bunshin, pasti aku akan memerintahkan bunshin untuk bersekolah'_ Naruto menguap keras bersamaan dengan suara bel berbunyi. Perhatian pemuda itu sekarang teralih kedalam ruang keras, melihat Issei yang seharusnya sekarat kemarin sekarang bertanya menenai gadis bernama Yuuma.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan nada putus asa dari suara Issei, karena semua orang tidak pernah mengenal dan mendengar gadis bernama Yuuma. Dengan melihat reaksi Issei, gadis bernama Yumma pasti gadis bersayap hitam yang hampir membunuh Issei. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dalam kelas, Naruto membawa dirinya berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah dari belakang, melihat Issei yang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Naruto-san apa kau tahu siapa Yuuma?" pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan Issei pada setiap orang dalam kelas.

"Issei kurasa pertanyaan itu bukan harusnya aku yang menjawab, tapi aku Ing-" Kata Naruto berhenti saat ia mendengar suara dari pintu kelas.

"Siapa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto memandang suara baru dan mendapati gadis yang menjadi maskot Academy Kuoh berada disana. Gadis yang terlihat tidak lebih berusia 15 tahun, dengan tubuh yang masih belum dewasa. Dia memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 138 cm dan berat 40 kg, rambut putih dengan jepit rambut berbentuk kucing. Koneko memakai pakaian siswi Kuoh Academy, dari keseluruhan gadis dihadapan Naruto dapat dikatakan manis. Naruto mengangguk dan mengankat tangan kanan membuat perhatian Koneko kearahnya.

"Itu aku" Koneko berkedip dan mengangguk

"Tolong ikuti aku" ia berbalik dan berjalan sembari berkata demikian. Naruto tanpa berkata mengikuti gadis kecil tersebut.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan dalam diam, Naruto hanya terus memperhatikan gadis dengan aroma kucing disampingnnya. Yang juga memberikan aura jangan diganggu yang kental, Naruto jadi ingat pada Sasuke yang sering memancarkan aura serupa. Meskipun dengan maksud yang berbeda. Naruto sendiri muncul di dunia ini dua tahun yang lalu. Dia mulai bersekolah di Kuoh Academy mulai tahun pertama dan melihat lagi, ia menjadi satu tahun lebih tua dari kebanyakan angkatannya. Yang menjadikannya satu kelas dengan Hyodou Issei.

Hidup didunia baru ini sangat tenang dan damai menurut Naruto meskipun rasa bosan sering datang. Ia sering berpikir apa seperti ini hidup sebagai warga biasa diduniannya. Naruto berhenti sesaat saat Koneko mulai memasuki gedung sekolah lama, mereka berhenti pada sebuah ruangan. Koneko mengetuk pelan dan mulai membuka pintu.

Naruto mengikuti Koneko masuk dan mendapati dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan dekorasi dalam ruangan. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dilantai ruangan yang sama dengan apa yang pernah dilihat Naruto pada insiden Issei. Sebuah sofa yang saling menghadap dan kursi besar yang saat ini diduduki oleh Rias Gremory. Aura yang dipancarkan dari ruangan Klub terasa negatif, dan terasa aneh menurut Naruto.

Rias Gremory memandang pemuda yang baru masuk dalam ruang Klub nya dengan pandangan memperhitungkan. Jari-jarinya mengetuk pelan pada meja dihadapannya, Naruto menatap balik pada warna mata biru kehijauan. Dan memperhatikan gadis tersebut, ia mempunyai wajah cantik dengan rambut merah crimson dan tubuh yang dewasa. Dada besar, pinggang langsing dan pingul yang lebar. Naruto dapat melihat pandangan Rias terus memperhatikannya, ia dengan enggan melihat orang lain dalam ruangan.

Naruto melirik pada gadis lain dengan tubuh yang serupa dengan Rias, yang ia tahu pasti bernama Akeno. Himejima Akeno, berambut hitam panjang dengan gaya rambut diikat ponytail dengan sebuah pita warna orange dan warna mata violet yang menarik. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Rias dan Koneko, seragam Kuoh Academy untuk siswinya.

Yang terakhir yang dapat dilihat Naruto adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam ruangan selain dirinya. Yuuto Kiba, yang menjadi prince Kuoh Academy. Kepribadian dan sifat dari Kiba mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu. Kiba dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Uzumaki muda itu dapat tahu bahwa meski tubuh Kiba tidak terlalu berotot tapi memiliki postur yang ideal bagi petarung. Remaja itu juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti mengobservasi dan berdiri memandang Rias yang telah beranjak dari kursinya. Rias memutari meja dan menghadap langsung pada Naruto. Dari sudut mata Naruto, ia dapat melihat ketiga remaja lain bergerak dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Rias, dengan sikap melindungi. _'Ah jadi dia pemimpinnya'._

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau inginkan, dengan membawa ku kesini?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas dua Kuoh Academy. Tidak terlalu menonjol dan tidak ada rumor buruk tentangnya. Sering terlihat menyendiri, tidak memiliki teman dekat dan harus membayar biaya sekolah sendiri. Apa aku benar?" tanya Rias

"Kau bisa mengatakan iya, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya" kata Naruto santai, meski ia berpikir dari mana gadis dihadapannya mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

"Naruto-san kau menjadi siswa biasa dan sulit untuk dirasakan" Rias berkata sambil mengambil kertas dimejanya "Umur tujuh belas tahun dengan tanggal lahir bulan 10 oktober, meski berusia 17 kau menjadi siswa kelas dua yang seharusnya kelas tiga, tinggal dikomplek apartement sendiri dan dalam file telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir"

"Bisa langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan. Aku tidak suka jika diriku yang dibicarakan disini"

"Oke jika seperti itu, Naruto-san apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Lebih tepatnya dari sudut pandang mu? Rias bertanya

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas, dan untuk kejadian kemarin malam. Ya bisa dibilang aku melihat gadis gagak yang hamper membunuh Issei dan aku membantunnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, itu saja" Naruto berkata santai masih dengan memperhatikan ekspresi dari setiap orang dalam ruangan " Dan aku juga ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, adil bukan?"

"Jadi siapa yang bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang gadis gagak dan kemampuan aneh nya dan kenapa kau bisa muncul disana?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan dari awal Naruto-kun" Naruto melirik Akeno dan memperhatikan lebih "Gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah malaikat jatuh yang sebelumnya adalah malaikat. Didunia ini ada makhluk supernatural yang mudahnya terbagi dalam tiga fraksi besar fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis. Yang memiliki energy sendiri-sendiri" Akeno menaikan aura sihirnya dan sebuah kilatan listrik terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto menaikan alisnya merasakan ada energy yang keluar dari gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Banyak makhluk supernatural yang berkeliaran, tapi biasanya mereka tidak menampakan diri pada manusia yang tidak tahu bahwa keberadaan mereka ada" Naruto memutar mata mendengar Kiba melanjutkan penjelasan "Seperti yang dikatakan Akeno-san bahwa fraksi yang paling terdengar adalah fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis. Ketiga fraksi tersebut pernah melakukan perang besar yang bernama Great War yang memakan banyak korban"

"Dan yang kau temui adalah dari fraksi malaikat jatuh" Rias berkata "Malaikat jatuh adalah sebutan bagi malaikat yang membangkang pada perintah Tuhan, dan mereka jatuh dengan sayap mereka menjadi hitam. Cerita mengenai Tuhan, Malaikat dan Iblis yang ada dalam buku bible sebenarnya ada, dan perang yang terjadi itu nyata. Meskipun perang telah lama berlalu tapi luka yang diderita dari ketiga fraksi masih belum sembuh. Dan dendam masih saja ada diketiga fraksi"

Naruto mendesah malas dan berkata "Apa gunanya perang yang mereka lakukan, apa makhluk supernatural benar-benar bodoh. Berpikir bahwa perang akan menyelesaikan segalanya" Naruto yang pernah mengalami kegerian dari perang tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran makhluk supernatural. Ia yang melihat ribuan kematian didepannya dan harus bertarung dengan manusia yang memilki kekuatan dewa. Untuk Naruto sendiri perang adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak rasional. Perang benar-benar merepotkan itu yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memincingkan mata pada pemuda dihadapanya dan mulai berkata "Para fraksi berperang akan keyakinan mereka. Iblis yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari kontrak dengan manusia, malaikat jatuh yang memanipulasi manusia untuk kehancuran dan malaikat berperang untuk kemanusian. Menyebabkan perang tiga sisi"

"Jadi setelah penjelasan yang kau katakana apa hubungan antara Issei dengan gadis gagak tersebut dan untuk memastikan kalian ini dari fraksi mana?"

"Dalam kasus Issei, karena dia memiliki Sacred Gear"

"Sacred Gear apa itu?"

"Sacred Gear adalah sesuatu yang diberikan pada manusia dari Tuhan" Akeno menjelaskan "Yang memberikan kemampuan khusus pada penggunannya, entah itu dari daya tahan sampai pada kecerdasan. Banyak tipe dari Sacred Gear didunia dan Issei memiliki salah satunya. Itu mungkin yang menjadi alas an kenapa malaikat jatuh mengincar Issei"

"Ah, jadi seperti itu kenapa si mesum hamper dibunuh oleh gadis gagak" Naruto mengangguk pelan, berusaha menggabungkan titik-titik dalam penjelasan yang ia dapatkan.

"Naruto-san Boucho disini percaya kau memiliki Sacred Gear"

"Eh kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu" Naruto sendiri tidak yakin apa ia memiliki yang namanya Sacred Gear, Karena ia bukanlah pengguni dari dunia ini. Dan dari penjelasan yang ada, bahwa Sacred Gear diberikan pada manusia didunia ini, dan Naruto bukan manusia dari dunia ini.

"Karena aku melihatnya Naruto, kau menghancurkan serangan dari malaikat jatuh dan memaksa nya untuk mundur. Yang artinya kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang kuat, jadi aku menawarkan sesuatu padamu" Rias berkata dengan terus mengeleminasi jarak antar keduanya "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi bagian dari peerage-ku? Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi lebih kuat"

"Tidak mau" Naruto menolak dengan malas, ia memperhatikan raut Rias yang berubah terkejut.

"Kau bahwa belum tahu apa itu peerage, kenapa kau menolak nya" kata Rias dengan nada sama, menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dari jawaban Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa peerage tersebut, tapi karena sepertinya aku akan menjadi bawahanmu aku tidak mau. Itu saja" Kata Naruto "Jadi apa kau akan menjelaskan apa itu peerage, jika tidak aku akan pergi"

"Peerage adalah bagian dari fraksi iblis, dimana iblis tingkat tinggi dapat merenkarnasi makhluk lain menjadi iblis. Dengan renkarnasi tersebut, mejadikan iblis renkarnasi pelayan dari iblis yang merenkarnasikan"

"Kesimpulannya aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, begitu?"

"Iya itu memang terjadi, tapi kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Entah itu kekayaan, wanita apapun yang menjadi keinginamu, jika kau menjadi bagian dari peerage-ku" Rias berkata.

"Hal seperti itu yang tidak kuinginkan, menjadi pelayan seseorang"

"Meskipun kau menjadi pelayan. Kau tidak akan dikekang, keluarga Gremory memperlakukan pelayan mereka dengan baik dan jika kau menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi, kau akan mendapatkan peerage-mu sendiri" Rias berkata lagi, dan yang ia dapati Naruto mengelengkan kepala "Baiklah kalau seperti itu Naruto, beritahu kami bagaimana kau menghancurkan serangan dari malaikat jatuh. Yang harusnya sebuah Sacred Gear"

"Aku hanya memukul tombak cahaya yang dilepar oleh gadis gagak sampai hancur" Naruto menjawab yang mendapati tatapan tidak percaya dari peerage Rias "Apa, ada masalah tentang itu?"

"Lucu sekali Naruto-kun, itu seperti kau memukul serangan malaikat jatuh begitu saja. Sungguh lucu" Akeno tertawa pelan

"Kalian yang ingin mendengar bagaimana aku melakukaknnya, dan sekarang malah meragukannya. Seranggan dari gadis gagak itu lemah" kata Naruto dengan tatapan kesal "Dengar, karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan kenapa kau bisa berada disana tepat saat Issei sedang sekarat"

Rias memperlihatkan sebuah kertas selebaran dengan lingkaran sihir didalamnya pada Naruto "Benda ini digunakan oleh iblis dalam mendapatkan keinginan dari penggunannya, dan saat itu Issei berkeinginan untuk berada bersama wanita cantik. Karena itu aku bisa berada disana"

"Dan menggubahnya menjadi pelayanmu begitu" Naruto berkata pelan, yang sayangnya didengar oleh semua didalam ruangan.

"Apa kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu Naruto" kata Rias

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja itu terlalu kebetulan bahwa kau bisa berada disana. Jika keinginan Issei seperti yang kau katakan, kenapa bukan Akeno ataupun Koneko yang datang. Mereka berdua cantik dalam artianya sendiri. Dan yang muncul adalah dirimu Rias Gremory, yang harusnya menjadi ketua dari peerage yang kau katakana. Bukankah itu aneh" kata Naruto dengan nada curiga "Apa sebelumnya kau sudah merencanakan hal tersebut, membiarkan Issei sekarat dan tanpa persetujuannya menggubah dia menjadi iblis"

"Tidak aku tidak melakukannya, itu hanya kebetulan" Rias memprotes apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Peerage Rias hanya bisa melihat antara mereka berdua dengan diam.

"Kebetulan yang kau katakan hanya menjadi kata bertahan buatmu Rias. Melihat kondisi dan situasi yang ada saat itu, bahwa kau memang menyebabkan Issei sekarat dan memang merencanakan merenkarnasinya menjadi iblis. Bukan begitu?" Rias mengigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia memang King didalam sistem peerage tersebut dan bahwa pelayannya yang telah menyebarkan selebaran, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukannya kan.

Rias tahu bahwa malaikat jatuh mengincar Issei. Dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki Sacred Gear meskipun keberadaannya lemah, tapi setelah Koneko mengatakan bahwa ia mencium aroma naga dari Issei, Rias jadi yakin untuk membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari peerage-nya. Rias merencanakan dengan membuat Koneko dan Kiba untuk terus mengikuti Issei dan saat malaikat jatuh mengambil kesempatan untuk datang. Rias berpikir ini waktunya, dengan Koneko memberinya selebaran dan rencana akan berjalan.

Dia sudah merencanakan untuk Issei diserang malaikat jatuh dan dirinya menyelamatkan dengan menjadikannya iblis. Dengan seperti itu Issei akan dengan mudah menerima menjadi salah satu dari peerage-nya. Rias tahu bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan pemuda bernama Naruto dihadapanya mengetahuinya.

"Keputusamu adalah milikmu, dan aku tidak bisa menghakimi apa yang telah kau lakukan. Jangan berbohong padaku dan katakana yang sebenarnya. Yang menjadi korban disini adalah Issei, dan aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya" Rias menahan kemarahannya, ia adalah putri dari Gremory dan sangat terpandang di dunia iblis. Beraninya manusia rendahan dihadapanya menghakimi dirinya.

"Kau harusnya menyadari dimana dirimu berada Naruto" Rias mengeluarkan energy sihirnya, yang dengan mudah disadari oleh Naruto "Aku memintamu datang kemari untuk bicara, jika kau masih menuduhku aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu"

Naruto mendesah pelan, ia memang tidak suka jika harus berurusan dengan orang dengan kasta tinggi. Yang menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain, dalam hidupnya Naruto telah berurusan dengan beberapa dari mereka. Sasuke, Neji, Shion memiliki kesamaan yang menganggap mereka lebih baik karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Awalnya mereka melakukannya, tapi setelah melihat dan merasakan apa yang ada mereka mulai berubah. Dan sekarang gadis iblis bernama Rias memiliki gejala yang sama, Naruto tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi jika terus dibiarkan Rias pasti akan jatuh tertimpa oleh kebanggan dari keluarganya. Naruto hanya ingin menyadarkan bahwa dirinya salah jika melakukan hal tersebut, dan harusnya memberikan penjelasan yang tepat. Tidak terus menyembunyikan dalam-dalam, yang akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah masalah dikemudian hari.

" _ **Apa sudah selesai Naruto"**_

" _Belum, mereka masih terus berkilat dengan apa yang terjadi"_

" _ **Cepat selesaikan dan aku ingin pulang"**_

"Ok ok jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya aku tidak akan memaksa. Seperti yang kau katakan Rias, kita hanya bicara dan tidak perlu kekerasan" Naruto mengencangkan tas ranselnya dan menatap lurus pada Rias "Sebelum aku berurusan pada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui, aku ingin tahu seperti apa kepribadianmu itu saja. Dan sampai jumpa"

Dengan perkataan tersebut sosok Naruto telah lenyap dari pandangan iblis dirungan tersebut, yang bisa mereka rasakan adalah hembusan lembut dari udara yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Rias dan peerangenya mendapati terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang manusia telah kabur tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh mereka dengan mudahnya.

Rias memandang jendela yang terbuka dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. Sebuah rasa bersalah entah kenapa masuk dalam diri Rias, mengingat apa yang terjadi.

My Limit

Naruto berjalan pelan, ia merasakan keberadaan lain yang terus mengikutinya saat ia keluar dari Kuoh Academy. Merasa tidak aman jika langsung pergi keapartement, Naruto membawa mereka kesebuah tanah lapang. Kurama yang berada didalam tas ransel Naruto mengengus pelan, merasakan dua aura yang mendekat.

" **Mereka masih mengikuti"**

"Ok aku tidak tahu kalian siapa tapi bisa kalian keluar, ini sudah menjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak kusuka belakang ini"

Dua sosok perlahan keluar dari gelapnya malam, memberikan kesan tidak jelas antara laki-laki atau perempuan.

TBC

Nikmati saja cerita yang ada, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalau mau komentar pada kolom review saja Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"My Limit"

Chapter 2

Naruro memandang dengan puas pada hasil karya nya. Dua tubuh yang saat ini telah dibalut dengan perban putih, pemiliki dari tubuh tersebut hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat Naruto melakukannya. Meskipun kedua makluk supernatural tersebut masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ne kurama, apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya?. Entah kenapa aku merasa de javu disini"

" **Otakmu memang selalu bergerak lambat bocah, apa kau tidak ingat saat misi dimana kau bersama team alis tebal"**

"Ah aku ingat saat itu aku, lee, neji dan tenten membawa gadis kecil dan menyelamatkannya dari salah satu tujuh pedang dari kabut, tapi bukannya hal ini dan itu sedikit berbeda kurama"

" **Aku tidak perduli itu sama atau tidak, yang terpenting kau melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu menyelamatkan musuh bukan begitu"**

"Mereka belum tentu musuh kau tahu" Naruto protes

" **Terus apa sebutan mereka"**

"Hanya seseorang yang penasaran, itu saja"

" **Kau tidak perlu membela mereka Naruto, aku mau tidur jangan diganggu" Kurama membawa kesembilan ekor dan mulai mendengkur pelan. 'Sifatmu masih sama seperti dulu Naruto, tapi itu yang menjadikan sesuatu menarik'**

"Kau memang rubah pemalas" Kata Naruto sambil membawa sebuah selimut, ia dengan lembut menutupi kedua malaikat jatuh yang saat ini berada diranjangnya pelan.

Naruto memutar lagi kejadian beberapa menit lalu, tentang dua gagak yang mengikutinya dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Ok aku tidak tahu kalian siapa tapi bisa kalian keluar, ini sudah menjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak kusuka belakangan ini"

Dua sosok dengan keluar dari dalam kegelapan malam, sepasang sayap hitam mengepak dan beberapa bulu jatuh pelan. Mata Naruto menangkap dengan jelas dua gadis yang berperawakan berbeda dihadapannya, satu dengan tubuh seorang wanita dewasa dan satu lagi lebih seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Naruto bertanya. Gadis bertubuh kecil terkikih pelan, membawa ia turun ketanah. Dia berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut twin tails, mata jernih biru hampir seperti Naruto. Gadis bernama Mittelt berpakaian gaun hitam gelap yang Naruto tahu gaya bernama Gothic Lolita.

"Inikah manusia rendahan yang dikatakan oleh Raynare, dia tidak tampak kuat. Apa dia mempunyai Sacred Gear?" kata gadis dengan rambut biru gelap yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Konan "Cepat bunuh dia Mittelt, aku merasa buang-buang waktu ikut dalam permainan ini"

"Ayolah Kalawarner, bukankah ini mengasikan mempermaikan mangsa sebelum menghabisinya. Dilihat lebih jelas dia imut juga bukan begitu Kalawarner" Mittelt berkata dengan senyum yang terus berkembang diwajahnya. Senyuman sadis.

' _Ah sialan dia mengingatkanku pada Anko-chan'_

"Hehe ayo kita bermain sedikit manusia" kata Mittelt sambil terkikih senang, aura pelan keluar dari tangan kanannya. Dalam sekejab sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ujung tajam berwarna merah muda berada disana. Naruto dapat melihat tombak tersebut lebih runcing dan tajam dari tombak miliki gagak sebelumnya. Kalawarner tersenyum melihat patnernya telah membuat senjata yang membuat fraksi malaikat jatuh ditakuti.

"Jika kau mau melakukannya, lakukan dengan cepat Mittelt" Naruto mendesah pelan dan melirik pada rubah dibahunya. Kurama hanya memberikan tatapan sekilas dan mendengus.

" **Apa"**

"Ayolah Kurama, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu dalam situasi seperti ini. Seperti apa yang harus dilakukan melawan mereka atau hanya abaikan dan pulang? Berikan pendapatmu rubah pemalas" Kurama mengangkat bahu pelan

" **Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Lakukan cepat agar aku bisa pulang dan tidur"**

Naruto mendesah pasrah, patnernya memang selalu seperti ini. Jika sudah dalam mode pemalas, rubah sialan ini pasti akan mengabaikan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Ok kalian para malaikat jatuh. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah dari ketiga fraksi yang kalian tahu apa. Dan tolong jangan libatkan aku kedalamnya. Jika kalian masih ingin bertarung denganku, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku peringatkan, bahwa itu akan menyakitkan" Naruto berkata. Mittelt dan Kalawarner melihat satu sama lain dan mulai tertawa.

"Ini sungguh menarik Mittelt, dia tidak menyadari posisinya dan masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Manusia dengan kebodohan seperti ini baru pertama kali aku lihat. Mittelt aku akan ikut bermain, ini pasti akan menjadi menarik"

"Aku tidak bodoh kau tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan, dan seperti yang dapat kalian lihat aku hanya ingin pulang dari sekolah" Naruto menunjuk pada seragam dan tas dipunggungnya "Jadi jika kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan aku pulang, itu akan sangat membantu. Tapi jika tidak aku tidak mau membayangkannya"

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu terus menunjukan senyum mengejek, yang makin lama membuat Naruto kesal. Sepasang kepakan sayap keluar dari punggung kedua gadis tersebut.

"Bagus lebih banyak gagak yang mengaggu. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, jika kalian menyerang aku tidak akan segan untuk melawan balik" Mittelt melesat cepat kedepan bersamaan dengan kepakan sayapnya. Tombak ditangan ia luruskan kedepan, tepak mengarah pada bagian tengah tubuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau akan melawan balik manusia. Jika kau bisa lakukan sesukamu" Mittelt menusukan tombak ditangannya dengan cepat, Naruto dengan melompat kesamping untuk menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Tubuh Naruto dengan reflek menghindar dari setiap tusukan dari Mittelt.

"Oi oi bisa berhenti! Jika serangan tersebut kena baju aku harus bagaimana. Harga dari segaram Kuoh Academy mahal kau tahu, seragam yang aku pakai ini harus kubayar dari kerja paruh waktu" Naruto berteriak sambil terus menghindar dari tusukan gadis gagak kecil dihadapannya. Ia merasakan sebuah pergesakan udara disamping kirinya dan mendapati sebuah tombak cahaya lain berwarna kuning siap menusuknya dari samping. Naruto dengan cepat menguatkan kaki nya dan melompat kebelakang.

"Huh. Itu tadi nyaris saja mengenaiku" kata Naruto pelan "Apa kalian benar-benar berniat membunuhku?"

Naruto mendapati pertanyaannya tidak dijawab hanya mendengus pelan, mata shapire shinobi muda itu menganalisi dengan pelan kedua makhluk supernatural didepannya. Dari serangan dan kemampuan tubuh, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya petarung jarak dekat dengan beberapa serangan jarak menengah. Mengingat tombak yang menjadi senjata dapat dilemparkan. Serangan tersebut mengingatkan Naruto pada temannya tenten, meskipun keduanya belum semahir gadis dengan pakaian cina tersebut.

"Cepatlah mati manusia, jadi aku bisa pulang" Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar Kalawarner. Kedua malaikat jatuh itu kembali membawa tombak ditangan mereka dan terus menusukan pada Naruto.

"Hahaha dia sangat hebat dalam menghindar Kala. Ini akan mengasikan" kata Mittelt sambil melihat Naruto menunduk mengindar dari tusukan kearah kepalanya "Hehe tapi mau sampai kapan kau menghindar Onii-chan" Naruto menyadari tombak yang digunakan dalam pertarungan ini mulai bertambah, gadis kecil bernama Mittelt sekarang membawa tombak cahaya disetiap tanganya.

Naruto harus dipaksa terus menghindar dari serangan kedua makhluk dari fraksi malaikat jatuh tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu merasa terbawa suasana dan mengingat saat Kakashi-sensei pertama kali menjadi ketua team 7. Shinobi bermasker itu terus menghindari serangan Naruto, yang membuat remaja tersebut frustasi. Meski kejadian ini dan itu berbeda, tapi cukup membuat Naruto mengingat lagi kenangan lama.

"Ini berakhir Manusia!" Kalawarner berteriak dengan membawa dua tombak ditangannya melesat kearah Naruto. dari arah samping Mittelt tersenyum dengan tombak yang mengacung. Kedua gadis gagak tersebut merasakan ujung dari senjata mereka menembus benda padat dan senyuman kemenangan dengan cepat tecipta di wajah keduannya. Tidak pernah ada sepengetahuan mereka ada manusia yang selamat dari serangan tombak cahaya malaikat jatuh.

JLEB

KRAK

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu bingung mendengar apa yang terjadi. Suara tersebut bukannya senjata yang menusuk daging manusia, dimana suara rasa sakit dan jeritan yang harusnya ada? Dan kenapa tidak ada darah yang keluar. Saat Mittelt dan Kalawarner melihat pada pemuda yang harusnya telah tertusuk senjata mereka, hanya rasa terkejut yang dapat mereka rasakan. Ditempat pemuda tersebut saat ini ada sebuah kayu balok dengan bentuk seperti boneka dengan tulisan "MELESET".

"Apa? Apa-apaan ini?" Mittelt bertanya dengan bingung. Melihat lagi sebuah balok kayu dihadapanya "Kala bukannya kau menusuknya? Bagaimana bisa kita meleset dan apa-apaan kayu ini?"

Kalawarner menarik tombak cahaya nya dan menghancurkan balok kayu tersebut. Meski ia memasang wajah datar, gadis itu sama terkejutnya seperti Mittelt. Ia melihat balok kayu yang telah hancur dengan tatapan bingung "Aku tidak tahu. Dan dimana manusia itu pergi?"

"Kalian benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ya. Sebelah sini" Mittelt dan Kalawarner menutar kepala dengan cepat kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto duduk bersila dengan tas ransel dipangkuannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat dan memasukan tas nya kebahu, membersihkan debu dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Kawarimi no jutsu. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah aku pelajari, hehehe"

"T-tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

" **Kalian berdua hanya terlalu lambat" Kurama yang berada dibahu Naruto berkata, membuat kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut terkejut melihat seekor rubah bisa bicara "Naruto punya waktu untuk membuka tas nya, mengambil gulungan, membuatku membukanya, dan mengeluarkan balok kayu, menaruhnya ditempat. Setelah itu ia tinggal berpindah tempat"**

"Tidak seperti Kawarimi yang sebenarnya, tapi ini cukup berhasil" Naruto berkata sambil memandang malaikat jatuh yang masih terkejut dan bingung didepannya "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" mendengar itu Mittelt dan Kalawarner mengengam lebih erat tombak ditangan dengan marah. Beraninya manusia dihadapanya merendahkan mereka.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai kau harus memohon untuk dibunuh. Dan membuat mayatmu tidak bisa dikenali" Mittelt mengeram marah. Kedua malaikat jatuh itu dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya melesat kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak perlu" Mittelt dan Kalawarner terkejut mendapati Naruto telah dihilang dari pandangan mereka. Keduanya berhenti dengan cepat, mencari dimana manusia itu pergi. "Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak membunuh kalian berdua, karena aku juga tidak terlalu suka membunuh. Senseiku mengajarkanku bahwa membunuh dilakukan pada kondisi tertentu dan aku setuju akan hal itu. Dan lagi aku tidak mau jika harus melakukannya pada gadis seperti kalian. Konoha Senpuu!" Dua malaikat jatuh itu terkerjut mendengar suara dari belakang mereka. Sebelum sempat melihat pemuda berambut putih tersebut, mereka merasakan sebuah tendangan kuat yang membawa kedua nya melayang ke udara.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kalawarner berkata lemah. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan perasaan melayang masih ia rasakan. Ia merusaha melihat pada rekan nya dan mendapati kondisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Mittelt dan Kalawarner merasakan cengkaraman kuat dileher belakangnya, dan semua yang mereka tahu menjadi kabur.

"Kage buyo"

Kalawarner dan Mittelt hanya bisa menjerit merasakan pandangan mereka kabur dan rasa sakit dipermukaan kulit mereka. Suara dari angin yang bergesek dan menyasat kulit, beserta dengan suara tulang yang retak terdengar keras. Debu tebal tercipta dari dampak serangan Naruto.

Dari debu tebal Naruto melangkah keluar tanpa luka berarti, ia mengibaskan tangannya membuat debu menghilang. Ditanah terlihat dua tubuh yang tergeletak didalam kawah besar. Sayap kedua malaikat jatuh itu patah dan tubuh mereka penuh luka sayatan, darah mengalir dari setiap luka sayatan disana.

"A-aku T-tidak bisa bergerak!" Mittelt mengeram sakit

"S-say-apku" Kalawarner berusaha melihat sayap patahnya, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar mematikan perintah otaknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang kabur dan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Mata Kalawarner bergerak melihat sosok pemuda yang bergerak kearah nya. Ia tahu sekarang bahwa pemuda berambut putih ini sangat kuat, dia dengan sedikit tenaga mengalahkan mereka berdua yang seorang malaikat jatuh. Saat rasa takut mulai memasuki dirinya, kesadaran Kalawarner pergi.

Naruto menguap pelan dan berjalan kekamar kosong lain diapartementnya. Ia memandang sekali lagi pada sosok Mittelt dan Kalawarner dan mematikan lampu kamar.

Dipagi hari berikutnya Naruto bangun dengan suara erangan sakit yang mengema dalam apartementnya. ia dengan cepat dapat mengetahui asal suara tersebut, Naruto dengan malas melangkahkan kaki kekamar sebelah. Dia mendapati kedua malaikat jatuh itu telah sadarkan diri, meskipun terlihat belum bisa bangun dari tempatnya. Tubuh mereka pasti masih merasakan rasa sakit dari dampak serangan Naruto malam lalu.

"Yo selamat pagi kalian" Naruto berkata diujung pintu. Kedua pasang mata dengan cepat memandangnya. Kedua nya berusaha memaksa tubuh mereka bergerak, tapi yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan nyeri disana. Naruto berjalan pelan dan duduk santai dikursi dalam ruangan, ia mengisaratkan dengan tangannya untuk tenang.

"Siapa kau sebernarnya?" Mittelt bertanya. Pertanyaan itu menjadi satu hal yang paling ingin diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Manusia berambut putih ini benar-benar aneh untuk dapat mengalahkan mereka berdua. Mereka seorang malaikat jatuh dikalahkan oleh manusia dengan mudahnya, dalam pikiran Mittelt ini bukan saat nya untuk bercanda. Karena ia tahu Naruto dapat membunuhnya saat itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja biasa yang normal. Kurang lebih seperti itu" Naruto berkata sembari melihat kearah suara berdering dalam ruangan, ia mengapai dan mematikan alarm diatas meja "Remaja normal yang sepertinya harus berangkat sekolah. Dan karena aku tidak ingin terlambat, dengarkan aku akan membiarkan kalian beristirahat disini sampai luka kalian sembuh. Jadi bersikap baiklah dan jangan merusak apapun diapartement ini" Kalawarner dan Mittelt hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku harus mandi dan kesekolah" Naruto berjalan keluar dan kearah kamar mandi. Beberapa detik berikutnya kedua malaikat jatuh itu dapat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dan perlan berhenti dengan suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Kala?" Mittelt bertanya dengan cemas. Keadaan mereka berdua saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk kabur. Mitterlt dan Kalawarner berada diposisi yang sulit, tertangkap musuh yang tidak diketahui. Mereka berdua sekarang paham betul bahwa Naruto kuat, meskipun masih ada rasa tidak percaya dalam diri mereka. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan perasaan energi atau kekuatan tertentu darinya. Tapi kehadiran nya benar-benar kuat, saat ia benar-benar berusaha merasakannya Naruto. mittelt seakan berdiri dihadapan batu besar yang tidak dapat dipindahkan, kehadirannya sangat kuat melebihi apa yang pernah dirasakannya.

Naruto berjalan kekamar yang sama dengan handuk melingkari pinggang, yang memperlihatkan seluruh kaki dari lutut. Tubuhnya masih sedikit basah, rambut nya turun karena berat air. Dia memiliki otot yang kuat dibagian-bagian tubuh nya. Proporsi tubuh Naruto sangat seimbang dengan sedikinya lemak dan lebih banyak otot. Kedua malaikat jatuh didalam ruangan hanya bisa menatap pemandangan dihadapanya dengan mata melebar. Tidak pernah dalam bayangan terliar dari Mittelt dan Kalawarner bahwa mereka harus melihat tubuh sempurna dari laki-laki yang telah mengalahkannya. Pikiran-pikiran tentang melarikan diri entah kenapa telah lenyap dari benak mereka, yang ada saat ini adalah hanya respon otomatis untuk terus melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hei kenapa kalian berdua memerah, apa kalian sakit karena serangan kemarin?" Naruto bertanya sambil memandang kearah wajah kedua malaikat jatuh. Mittelt dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Kalawarner hanya terus menatap. Kalawarner dapat melihat otot perut dan lengan Naruto dari jarak dekat, ia terpukau dengan keindahan tubuh pemuda ini. Seakan tubuh nya dibuat oleh pemahat dengan bahan terbaik.

Naruto hanya memandang keduannya dengan bingung. Ia dengan cepat membuka lemari dan membawa seragam sekolah Kuoh Academy nya keluar dari ruangan. Mittelt dan Kalawarner hanya bisa memandang dimana Naruto tadi berada.

' _Aku tidak mengerti wanita'_ pikir Naruto yang dengan cepat memakai seragam nya "Aku berangkat. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jangan membuat masalah itu saja dan kurama ada disini jika kalian berbuat apa-apa" Naruto berkata dan pergi. Kedua makhluk supernatural mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

" **Apa yang kalian lihat gagak?" Mittelt dan Kalawarner melirik pada rubah diujung pintu. Kurama memberikan seringai yang sangat jelas "Melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu bergairah?"**

"D-diamlah!" Mittelt berteriak pelan. Dia benar-benar ingin membungkam perkataan rubah tersebut, tapi apa daya tubuh mereka tidak mau bergerak.

" **Aku beritahu kalian benar-benar beruntung"**

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

" **Kalian bisa mati, jika Naruto sedikit saja serius"**

My limit

Naruto berjalan tanpa memperlihatkan ketertarikan pada sekitarnya. Sekolah tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertarik, saat ia kecil sekolah sangat ia nantikan karena mungkin disana ia akan mendapatkan teman. Tapi seiring waktu dan Naruto mengetahui banyak rahasia mengenai dirinya sendiri, teman bisa ia dapatkan dimana saja. Naruto masih bisa tersenyum mengingat kejahilan yang pernah ia, kiba, shikamaru dan choji lakukan dulu di Academy. Sayangnya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah mereka lagi. sejak ia pergi kedunia ini, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak memiliki chakra lagi, tidak ada jutsu dan banyak kemampuan yang tidak bisa ia gunakan, sekarang ia harus mengawasi teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan tempat yang damai.

" **Naruto-kun" baru saja dibicarakan. Naruto berbalik mencari asal suara, ia berjalan kearah selokan dipinggir jalan dan melihat kedalam. Naruto melihat lebih, orang-orang disekitarnya tidak memberikan perhatian pada pemuda rambut putih tersebut. Dia melihat siput besar seukuran sama dengan kurama berwarna putih dengan enam ekor.**

"Saiken, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau bersama dengan Isobu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu saat ini" Saiken berkata dengan suara khas nya. Naruto tersenyum, saiken bijuu berekor enam ini memang memiliki suara yang lembut diantara para bijuu. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang baik dengan sedikit pemalu didalamnya. Naruto berpikir lagi, membawa para bijuu kedunia ini bukanlah pilihan Naruto. tapi ini mungkin akan membantu para bijuu untuk dapat merasakan kehidupan jauh dari apa yang mereka rasakan didunia shinobi dulu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja Dattebayo. Jadi dimana Isobu?"

" **Si kura-kura Isobu ada didanau dekat dengan pantai. Aku sering melihatnya disiang dan sore hari, dia juga sering bersama dengan shukaku jika berada dipantai. Para bijuu merindukanmu Naruto, kau harusnya sesekali mengunjungi kami" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia membawa tangannya dan mengelus halus tubuh saikan lembut.**

"Iya maaf. Aku juga merindukan kalian. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku harus akan menggumpulkan kalian semua" Naruto berdiri dan berkata "Sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar"

" **Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukan kami" Kata Saiken, ia dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan.**

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi, saat ini ia harus kesekolah. Selang beberapa menit ia sudah berada didepan kelasnya. Naruto berjalan masuk bersamaan dengan suara bel berbunyi, ia duduk dan menaruh tas ranselnya. Dia dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari balik pungggunya, ia dapat mengenali suara Issei dan dua orang mesum lain disana. Saat sensei masuk ruangan, ia hanya memandang kedepan dan merasa pasti akan ada hal aneh sebentar lagi.

Hari ini berjalan normal seperti biasa. Naruto berada dikelas, melakukan makan siang dengan beberapa teman, ia bahkan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan. Saat suara bel pulang mengema berbunyi, Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi.

Langkah Naruto harus berhenti saat ia mendapati gadis kecil berambut puti dihadapanya. Mata shapire Naruto memandang pada mata hazel Koneko. Keduanya hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Koneko-chan?"

"Naruto-senpai, apa kau ada waktu"

"Aku punya banyak waktu, tapi jika ini masih menyangkut masalah kemarin dengan Rias. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur" kata Naruto sambil melangkah melewati Koneko

"T-tunggu senpai!" tangan kecil Koneko terulur dan mengengam baju Naruto, mengentikan pemuda itu dengan sekejab. "Ini bukan tentang Rias-Buchou, tapi aku yang ingin bicara pada Naruto-senpai"

Naruto berpaling dan melihat wajah serius dari Koneko. Ia mendesah pelan sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Koneko-chan"

"T-tidak disini senpai, bisa ikuti aku" Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis kecil itu.

Angin berhembus pelan diatas atap bangunan sekolah saat ini. Hembusan tersebut membawa rambut putih Naruto bergerak liar, ia membawa tangannya kedepan untuk merasakan lebih pada angin yang berhembus. Disebelahnya Koneko berdiri dengan pasif, meski kedua matanya menyipit berusaha menghindari angin.

Koneko menghadap kedepan tanpa melihat kearah Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-senpai, bisa jelaskan apa senpai tahu apa itu chakra? Meski senpai tidak mengeluarkannya, tapi entah kenapa ada sisa-sisa chakra berasal dari senpai?"

' _Ah jadi dia bisa merasakan chakra, dan ia pasti merasakan chakra kurama yang menempel padaku'_ pikir Naruto, ia memandang lebih pada Koneko dan mendapati bahwa Naruto merasakan sedikit kesamaan keberadaan antara Koneko dan Matatabi.

"Aku bisa saja menjelaskannya, tapi aku ingin apa yang kita bicarakan tidak sampai pada telinga Rias. Apa kau bisa melakukannya Koneko-chan"

"Hm" Koneko mengangguk pelan

"Sebenarnya ak-"

My Limit

"Tidak kusangka Koneko-chan punya rahasia seperti itu" Naruto berguman sambil terus berjalan kearah gerbang Kuoh Academy "Makhluk supernatural hampir semuanya aneh"

Dia berhenti saat melihat dua orang telah menunggunya didepan gerbang. Shitori Shona, ketua Osis Kuoh Academy dan wakil ketua Osis Shinra Tsubaki berjalan kearahnya. Sona memiliki tubuh ramping dengan rambut hitam pendek dan sebuah kacamata berbingkai diwajahnya. Dia berwajah cantik dengan raut yang selalu serius menurut Naruto. mata dengan warna ungu yang menatap tajam dan awas.

Sedangkan Tsubaki memiliki perawakan yang mampir sama dengan Sona dengan beberapa bagian yang sedikit berkembang. Rambut Tsubaki juga berwarna gelap panjang dengan warna rambut coklat dibinkai kacamata. Keduanya berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Oh wao ketua osis Kuoh Academy ada keperluan apa dengan diriku?"

"Haruskah kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu setiap kita bertemu Uzumaki-san"

"Hehehe aku akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu jika kau memanggilku Naruto"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Uzumaki-san"

"Kalau begitu kau akan terus aku panggil Ketua Osis Kuoh Aca-"

"Baiklah" Naruto menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sona. Selalu menyenangkan jika menyudutkan seseorang seperti ini "Baiklah, Naruto aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu padamu"

"Ok kau mendapatkannya Sona" kata Naruto

"Aku mendengar kau telah bertemu dengan Rias dan dengan anggota club-nya" Naruto mengangkat bahu pelan "Benarkah itu Naruto?"

"Ah selalu saja menjadi seperti ini. Dari apa yang kau katakan mengenai club, aku dapat mengasumsikan bahwa kau Shitori Sona tahu apa mereka benar tidak?"

"Itu Benar Naruto"

"Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku memiliki peerage ku sendiri. Kau tahu Tsubaki disini adalah Queen dari peerage milikku" Tsubaki membungkuk sopan pada Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan.

"Hallo Naruto-san, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan Seperti yang dikatakan Kaicho, aku salah satu dari peerage miliknya dengan kedudukan Queen"

"Selalu baik Tsubaki-chan. Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Naruto bertanya "Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan Queen, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Rias tidak memberitahumu tentang setiap pieces dalam peerage?"

"Sona aku bukan bagian dari club miliknya, jadi aku rasa itu wajar"

"Kalau seperti itu masuk akal. Aku juga dapat mengatakan bahwa Rias telah menawarkanmu menjadi salah satu dari peerage-nya Naruto" Naruko mengagguk pelan

"Aku tidak ingin diubah jadi apapun. Menjadi manusia lebih baik kurasa. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin menjadi pelayan bagi siapapun, menjadi diri sendiri lebih baik. Itu prinsip Uzumaki Naruto" Sona mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata Naruto, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada.

"Itu bukan pilihan yang pintar Naruto. aku dengar bahwa kau telah bertemu dengan malaikat jatuh, dan jika apa yang aku dengar benar. Bahwa kau telah menjadi daftar mereka, leb-" perkataan Sona berhenti melihat tangan Naruto terangkat.

"Berhenti disana. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri Sona, dan juga aku sudah bertemu dengan malaikat jatuh lagi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Malaikat jatuh. Aku sudah bertemu tiga sampai saat ini" Sona dan Tsubaki dengan cepat membuat wajah terkejut. Bagaimana seorang manusia seperti Naruto, masih bisa berkata dengan santainya dan bisa hidup untuk bercerita. Ini tidak masuk akal menerut kedua iblis keluarga Sitri tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sona memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Sona entah kenapa merasa khawatir kepada pemuda tersebut. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya nya mengisyaratkan untuk tenang pada Sona.

"Wow tenang Sona aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengecek sesuatu tentang Sacred apalah dan aku bertemu tanpa sengaja. Dan yang lainnya datang padaku dengan niat menyerang, aku mengalahkannya dan masalah beres. Selesai" Tsubaki terdiam pada perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Sona harus dibuat terkejut. Kedua nya memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, Dia mengalahkan malaikat jatuh?

"Bagaimana kau mengalahkan mereka?"

"Aku lebih kuat dari yang terlihat. Ras kalian" Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Sona dan berkata "Iblis sepertinya berpikir manusia lebih lemah dari mereka, jauh lebih lemah. Itu yang menjadi dasar kalian melihat manusia, tapi aku berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari peerage karena aku menjadi pelayan, itu salah satu alasanku dan alasan yang lainnya adalah karena aku lebih kuat dari Rias" Sona melihat tidak percaya pada Naruto "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau percaya atau tidak, bukan urusanku"

"Kau tahu aku sulit untuk mempercayainya" Naruto hanya menatap malas pada Sona. Dan berpikir sejenak, ia tidak suka menunjukan kekuatannya dan jika Naruto menunjukannya banyak yang akan dengan jelas melihat. Sayang nya jika Naruto serius untuk menunjukan kekuatannya, ia mungkin harus menghancurkan sebuah Negara atau benua, dunia mungkin saja. Tergantung apa yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Ok jika kau tidak percaya Sona. Tapi dengarkan, aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertarung yang membuatku menjadi bersemangat. Jika kau bisa menenukan tempat yang dapat menangguk dampak dari serangan tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, aku akan menunjukannya pada peerage-mu perbedaan kita" Sona berpikir sejenak akan tawaran yang diberikan Naruto. ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Disisilain ini akan tahu kekuatan Naruto dan mencari tahu kebenaran dari perkataan Rias tentang Naruto yang menghancurkan senjata berbasis cahaya dan mengalahkan malaikat jatuh. Selain itu juga, Sona dapat kesempatan untuk menunjukan Pawn terbarunya bagaimana bertarung.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Besok temui aku diruang Osis dan aku aka membawa semua peerage-ku. Bagaimana dengan sedikit taruhan Naruto?"

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki berteriak dengan terkejut. Tidak hanya membuat mereka harus bertarung melawan Naruto, tapi juga menjadikan hal tersebut sebuah taruhan.

"Taruhan? Ok aku tidak keberatan, apa taruhannya?"

"Jika aku menang, kau bergabung menjadi bagian dari peerage-ku. Dan jika kau menang, sebutkan apa yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana adil bukan" Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Setuju!"

My Limit

Naruto pulang keaprtementnya yang tenang. Sampai suara benda jatuh dan suara teriakan terndengar mengema

"Apa yang kau lakukan rubah"

"Berhenti melempar padaku"

" **Hehe hahahaha! Menariklah kalian, berikan pertunjukan pada tuanmu ini" Naruto kaget. Apa yang ia lewatkan?**

"Aku pulang!" Naruto berkata. Dia berjalan ke arah sumber suara dan dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mittelt dan Kalawarner berada dilantai dengan banyak barang-barang bertebaran dan ia dapat melihat kurama berada dilangit-langit ruangan, mengabaikan hokum gravitasi "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Manusia perintahkan piaraanmu untuk tidak melemparkan benda padaku"

"Rubah jadian macam apa yang bisa mengangkat benda lebih dari beratnya dengan mudah" Mittelt berkata dengan nada protes. Naruto mendesah pelan, ia memadang kurama yang hanya memberikan nya seringai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kurama?"

" **Aku hanya bersenang-senang"**

"Terserah. Dengar kalian berdua" kedua malaikat jatuh dengan cepat memperhatikan Naruto "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan saat ini. Tapi jika kalian ingin tinggal, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu"

Kalawarner mendengus dan melipat tangan didada besar miliknya "Seperti aku senang tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Setelah kita sembuh aku akan kembali pada pemimpin kami"

"Tapi jika seperti itu, kita harus kemana Kala?" Mittelt berkata menghiraukan Naruto yang saat ini menangis melihat keadaan rumahnya "Raynare tidak akan senang jika kita tertangkap dan jika kita pergi kepada nya, dia akan marah. Karena kita melanggar aturan. Apakah kita punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar kembali?" Kalawarner terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

Perkataan Mittelt benar. Mereka telah gagal dalam misi yang diberikan dari Raynare dan mereka melanggar aturan yang ada dari seseorang yang lebih tinggi. Sekarang mereka terluka dan membutuhkan tempat untuk menyembuhkan diri. jika mereka ditemukan oleh Raynare, maka hukuman yang pasti akan didapatkan, atau lebih buruk lagi kematian.

"Jadi apa pilihan kalian berdua?" Mittelt melihat Kalawarner yang mengangguk setuju.

"Jika kau mengizinkan kami berdua akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang" Kalawarner berkata. Naruto berpikir sejenak dan melihat mereka berdua. Ia tidak masalah membiarkan mereka berdua tinggal, mereka juga bisa menggunakan kamar kosong. Kedua nya juga masih terluka dan meskipun dalam kondisi prima, mereka tidak bisa melukai dirinya.

"Ok kalian bisa tinggal. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan diawal, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin tinggal disini?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" **Menjadi Maid rumah ini"**

"Diamlah rubah sialan! Dengar mungkin membersihkan rumah, atau pergi berbelanja. Dan jika dibutuhkan kami akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menambah pengeluaran. Lebih dari itu kami tidak akan melakukannya. Jadi jangan memikirkan hal bodoh" Mittelt berkata dengan anggukan keras, kalawarner disampingnya memberikan anggukan juga. Mereka tidak ingin jika harus melakukan hal yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalian putusakan sendiri. Aku sekarang ingin istirahat. Besok aku akan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa iblis"

TBC

Nikmati saja cerita yang ada, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalau mau komentar pada kolom review saja Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"My Limit"

Chapter 3

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan semangat yang mengebu. Mungkin karena fakta bahwa ia dapat menghajar sekelompok iblis? Atau karena ia belum merasakan pertarungan yang membuatnya bersemangat. Tapi sejujurnya Naruto cukup menantikan pertarungan dirinya dengan peerage milik Sona, untuk urusan taruhan itu hal lain lagi menurutnya. Naruto sampai merasa pusing sendiri, ia menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Pagi harinya adalah hari pertarungan antara Naruto dengan peerage Sona, dan pemuda shinobi berambut putih itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia dengan cepat berangkat kesekolah dengan kurama yang masih tertidur dalam ranselnya, dalam kelas Naruto terus memperhatikan jarum jam berharap waktu bergerak sedikit lebih cepat.

Tepat jam tiga bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, Naruto dengan cepat membawa barang-barang dan melangkah keluar. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa disekitarnya, Naruto bahwa membiarkan Issei menggikuti nya.

Naruto terus berjalan cepat dengan Issei yang berusaha bersembunyi, agar tidak ditemukan oleh Naruto. Issei tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto dekat, mereka memang teman tapi belum pernah pergi bersama. Naruto juga tidak pernah menyebut Issei dan temannya 'Menjijikan ataupun mesum' karena apa yang mereka sukai. Issei saat ini penasaran dengan Naruto, karena ia telah menjadi iblis dan tahu akan hal-hal berbau supernatural. Maka Issei ingin tahu apakah Naruto juga iblis, melihat waktu itu Koneko memanggilnya. Dan juga menanyakan apa yang terjadi saat ia sekarat, Issei sudah diberitahu oleh Buchou nya Rias, tapi ia masih ingin tahu dari sudut pandang Naruto.

Langkah Naruto berhenti didepan ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruang Osis, ia dengan cepat mengetuk. Setelah mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, Naruto masuk dan mendapati banyak orang atau iblis didalam ruangan. Ia dapat melihat Sona dan Tsubaki diantara mereka, mata Naruto beralih pada delapan orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan.

Disebelah kiri Naruto dapat melihat Koneko dan Rias yang ia tidak tahu kenapa berada diruangan ini, mungkin Sona yang mengajak mereka pikir Naruto. naruto beralih pada lima lainnya yang berdiri disamping Sona, yang dapat diketahui bahwa mereka peerage milik Sona. Kelima dari mereka berdiri dengan tangan berada dibelakang punggung, empat perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

' _Mereka berdiri seperti seorang prajurit saja'_ Pikir Naruto sambil ia berjalan kedepan meja besar, dimana Sona duduk disebrangnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling sebentar, mendapati perbedaan jelas antara ruangan Osis dengan ruangan club Rias. Yang paling menonjol adalah cahaya yang masuk dan suasana dalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang Naruto" Kata Sona sambil ia bediri dari duduknya.

"Ah iya Sona-chan" Naruto berkata dengan santainya, tidak menyadari wajah kesal dari seorang pria disana.

"Beraninya kau memanggil Kaichou seperti itu" Saji berkata dengan kesal, ia hampir melayangkan pukulannya kearah Naruto jika saja tubuh Sona tidak mengalanggi. Naruto hanya bisa melihat satu-satu nya peerage milik Sona dengan bingung.

"Saji hentikan!" desis Sona. Saji dengan cepat membungkuk dan kembali ketempatnya. Sona mendesah pelan dan membenarkan kacamatanya pelan "Seperti yang aku katakana sebelumnya, selamat datang diruang Osis. Aku senang kau datang Naruto"

"Tentu saja aku datang Sona-chan. Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana kalian melawanku dan juga membuatmu berhutang padaku" Naruto berkata dengan seringai yang biasa ia keluarkan. Sona hanya memberikan pemuda didepannya dengan senyum dan kembali ke meja nya.

"Aku senang kau sangat bersemangat tentang itu. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda jika peerage-ku yang menang. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan anggota dari peerage milikku, laki-laki yang tadi adalah Genshirou Saji yang berkedudukan sebagai pawn dalam peerage" Sona berkata dan melihat Naruto memperhatikan lebih pada Saji yang berjalan kearahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto dengan tidak adanya blazer, ia memiliki wajah yang biasa dengan rambut pirang dan mata dengan warna abu-abu gelap. Naruto juga dapat melihat kemeja yang Saji kenekan digulung sampai siku, dari itu saja shinobi tersebut dapat yakin bahwa Saji petarung jarak dekat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Uzumaki Naruto, maaf atas yang terjadi tadi" Naruto jadi bingung mendengar perkataan Saji. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Ehem" Sona berdehem pelan membuat perhatian kearahnya "Disebelah saji yang juga pawn adalah Nimura Ruruko" Sona menunjuk pada gadis berambut coklat disebelah Saji

"Senang bertemu denganmu Senpai" kata Ruruko dengan ceria, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa gadis kecil itu manis tapi tidak seperti Koneko. Rambut coklat yang dibuat twin tails kebelakang dengan jepit berwarna hijau, mata gadis itu juga menatap Naruto dengan bahagia

"Disebelah kanan, mereka berdua adalah Bishop. Hanakai momo dan Kusaka Reya" dua gadis cantik melangkah kedepan, satu dengan rambut putih panjang dengan warna mata putih. Disisi lain yang satunya memiliki mata warna madu dengan rambut coklat panjang. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang sama, yaitu seragam siswi Academy Kuoh.

"Yang menduduki posisi Knight Meguri Tomoe dan posisi Rook Yura Tsubasa" Sona berkata. Dengan dibarengi Tomoe yang membungkuk sopan dan Tsubasa yang mengibaskan tangannya. Keduanya memiliki perawakan yang menarik, menurut Naruto. Tomoe dengan warna mata kuning memikat dan rambut yang dipotong sebahu berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dan Tsubasa dengan tubuh tinggi dengan rambut biru sebahu, memiliki warna mata biru yang senada dengan rambut nya

"Dan terakhir Shinra Tsubaki yang telah kau tahu sebagai Queen-ku" Tsubaki memberikan senyum kearah Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Naruto memandang kesemua peerage milik Sona dengan seksama. Mereka sepertinya cukup menarik, dan dengan apa yang baru ia ketahui mengenai Evil pieces dan bagiannya. _'Ini akan menarik'_ pikir Naruto. dia tidak tahu sekuat apa kelompok milik Sona ini. Jika apa yang dikatakan ketua Osis benar, maka Naruto akan mendapatkan pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Untuk masalah taruhan ia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkannya, yang ada dalam kepala Uzumaki itu bagaimana untuk meminimalkan dampak dari serangan yang ia keluarkan.

"Sebelum kita memulai aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terima kasih menjadi bagian dari taruhan ku dengan Sona-chan. Dengan taruhan yang sebelumnya disepakati, bahwa jika Sona menang aku akan menjadi bagian dari peerage-nya dan sebaliknya jika aku menang Sona akan memberikan apapun padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa Sona-chan telah memberitahu kalian atau tidak, tapi itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami" kata Naruto yang mendapati wajah terkejut dari anggota peerage Sona, mereka dengan cepat memalingkan wajah kearah King-nya. Apa pemuda ini percaya bisa mengalahkan sekumpulan iblis, dan akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sona?.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. jika dia menang, ia mendapatkan keinginannya dan jika aku menang Naruto akan bergabung denganku" Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya

"Ok itu kesepakatannya. Tapi sebelumnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini" Naruto menunjuk pada Rias dan Koneko diruangan. Yang dibalas oleh Rias dengan tatapannya, dan Koneko yang tidak peduli.

"Ah Rias dan Koneko hanya penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, mereka ingin menonton pertarungan kita. Apa tidak apa-apa Naruto? dan juga kau memiliki pengikut juga" Sona berkata dan menunjuk belakang Naruto

"Aku tidak masalah. Pengikut? Maksudmu Issei yang dibelakang pintu itu" Naruto melirik dan mendesah pelan. Issei, yang mengintip dari celah pintu dan berusaha menyembunyikan diri "Issei kau bisa keluar, dan aku yakin semua diruangan ini tahu keberadaanmu" Issei melangkah dengan pelan, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengikuti Naruto. tapi bagaimana lagi, rasa penasarannya telah mencapai puncak. Dan saat melihat Naruto keluar, ia tanpa sadar mengikutinya.

"Maaf karena mengikuti. Aku hanya penasaran dengan Naruto-san, karena sebelumnya Koneko mengajaknya keluar dan Buchou sedikit memberitahuku bahwa Naruto-san juga tahu dunia supernatural. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa Naruto-san juga iblis?" Naruto hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku manusia Issei. Tidak akan menjadi iblis apapun yang terjadi"

' _Kita lihat saja nanti Naruto'_ Pikir Sona yang tidak disadari bahwa Rias juga berpikiran sama. Issei yang masih diujung pintu akhirnya masuk dan berdiri disamping Koneko, yang dimana gadis kecil itu selalu mengambil jarak dari si mesum.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, maka sesuai dengan rencana diawal. Aku Sona Sitri yang akan memberikan tempat dimana pertarungan dilakukan. Terima kasih atas dukungan dari keluarga-ku, kita akan melakukan pertarungan diarea yang sama dengan Rating Game. Dan untuk yang belum tahu apa itu Rating Game. Rating Game adalah pertarungan antara dua iblis dengan peerage mereka, ini tidak hanya digunakan untuk menunjukan kekuatan dari iblis dan peerage-nya. Tapi juga digunakan untuk membangun kebanggan" Naruto mengusap dagu dan mengangguk bijak.

"Oh begitu, Ok aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dan jangan menjelaskan lagi" Sona mendesah pelan, melihat kelakukan Naruto. kenapa pemuda ini sangat bodoh? "Selama kita bisa bertarung aku ok saja dengan semuannya"

"Aku yakin sekarang giliranku!" Suara keras dan manis mengema dalam ruangan. Naruto dengan sigap membawa tubuhnya turun dengan satu tangan didepan dan satunya disamping. Para iblis diruangan dibuat kaget, karena digengaman Naruto saat ini telah ada sebuah pisau aneh berwarna hitam kelam. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Naruto melihat sedikit terkejut pada lingkaran sihir yang mulai tercipta dilantai berwarna biru. Lingkaran tersebut memiliki motif yang sama dengan apa yang pernah Naruto lihat pada insiden Issei, yang membedakan adalah gambar dalam lingkaran dan warnanya. Cahaya dalam lingkaran itu makin lama makin terang membuat Naruto harus memicingkan mata. Selang beberapa detik, ia dapat melihat sosok lain didalam ruangan. Dihadapan peerage Sona saat ini berdiri seorang gadis dengan tampilan manis. Dengan rambut panjang hitam yang diikat twin tails. Mata violet gadis itu terlihat bersinar, dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang aneh, menurut Naruto.

"Magical girl Serafall telah tiba!" Gadis itu berkata dengan ceriannya sambil berputar dan mengampil pose manis. Naruto melihat dengan wajah datar, ia memasukan kunai ditanganya kedalam lengan baju dan melihat kearah Sona dengan wajah bertanya.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk pada Serafall yang masih berpose. Sona yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia kakak perempuanku, Serafall Leviathan yang memiliki nama sebelumnya Serafall Sitri"

"Tunggu, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Jika dia saudaramu kenapa kau memiliki nama yang berbeda, Shito-"

"Nama yang aku gunakan di Kuoh Academy adalah nama palsu"

"Itu menjawab pertanyaan. Jadi dia kakakmu, yang artinya dia lebih tua darimu?" Naruto bertanya melihat pada Serafall. Serafall mendengus bangga sambil bersedekap memperlihatkan dada nya yang berkembang. Meski dengan perawakannya yang kecil.

"Kau tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sona-chan mau melakukan ini denganmu" Serafall berkata dan beralih kearah Sona, tanpa awalan ia sudah melompat dan memeluk Sona "Sona-chan! Bagaimana kabar adikku yang manis. Apa kau sehat? Aku kangen padamu?" Sona ingin berteriak pada sifat kekanak-kanakan kakaknya tapi ia harus menahannya dihadapan anggota peerage-nya. Serafall dengan tenangnya mengosokkan wajah milikkan ke Sona.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kejadian langka dihadapanya dengan seringai rubahnya. _'Ini akan menjadi salah satu bahan yang dapat digunakan untuk menjaili Sona-chan. Hehehehe'_

Sona yang sudah tidak tahan, mengenggam bahu kakak-nya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Ia dapat melihat wajah kecewa dari Serafall, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ada yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nee-san, tapi tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. aku ingin nee-san mentranfer kami kearena Rating Game" Serafall mendesah lemah.

"Sona-chan. Padahal kau dulu sangat sayang Onee-chan mu, kenapa kau sekarang jadi seperti ini. Aku jadi sedih" kata Serafall dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat

"NEE-SAN!"

"Ah kau selalu saja membosankan Sona-chan. Baiklah ayo kita mulai saja, apa kalian siap" melihat anggukan dari semua diruangan Serafall membawa tangannya keatas, dan perlahan cahaya biru berkumpul ditelapak tangan tersebut. Energy yang dipancarkan oleh Serafall perlahan membentuk sebuah bola. Naruto tanpa harus menajamkan indranya dapat merasakan energy yang dipancakan gadis tersebut, perasaan yang dikeluarkan dari energy itu gelap. Dan naruto berpikir mungkin ini berhubungan dengan mereka adalah iblis. Energy Serafall juga mengeluarkan hawa dingin, seperti es.

"Rating Area!"

My Limit

Naruto melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati, ia dan semuanya telah berada di padang salju sejauh mata memandang. Ia berlutut dan menyentuh salju dibawah kakinya, untuk memastikan. Benda putih itu terasa lembut dan Naruto membiarkannya jatuh melewati sela-sela jari. Dia melihat kesekeliling sekali lagi dan menyeringai, melihat tempat ini bisa digunakan untuk melepaskan kekuatannya. Banyak ide-ide aneh berlalu lalang dikepala Naruto.

"Tempat ini tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya dan kita bebas mengeluarkan serangan, tanpa harus peduli dengan dampak yang ada" Sona berkata yang makin membuat seringai Naruto melebar "Aku percaya disini kita mengeluarkan semuanya. Dan Naruto kau bisa menunjukan bagaimana dirimu mengalahkan malaikat jatuh" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan seringai yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan apapun" Naruto melepaskan blazer nya dan melipatnya rapi. Ia juga membuka kemejanya dan hanya meningalkan sebuah kaos berwarna orange dengan simbol pusaran air dibagian tengah. Semua baju Naruto ia masukan kedalam ransel, dan menitipkannya pada issei yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Naruto dan Peerage Sona bergerak dan mengambil jarak berlawanan, disisi lain Rias dan Koneko memperlihatkan wajah tenang dan Issei yang terlihat terkejut dan terus melihat kesekeliling.

Serafall berjalan ke tengah antara peerage Sona dan Naruto. setiap langkahnya serasa membuat salju baru "Karena ini pertarungan langsung, dan akan menggunakna aturan yang sama dengan Rating Game. Dimana jika petarung tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan akan dipindahkan ketempat lain. Semua luka akan bisa disembuhkan, meski itu kau diambang kematian. Dan jika pemimpin dalam setiap team dikalahkan, maka team tersebut akan kalah secara otomatis" Serafall melihat Naruto dan memberikan senyuman singkat "Yang artinya jika kau kalah, kau selesai"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi ucapan Serafall "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kekawatiranmu tidak diperlukan, kau harusnya kawatir pada adikmu" Serafall mendengus mendengarnya. Apa manusia ini tidak tahu siapa yang ia ajak bicara? Dirinya adalah salah satu iblis terkuat di Underworld, ia bisa saja menghancurkan manusia dihadapanya tanpa sisa. Tapi karena permintaan Sona, ia melakukan hal ini. Karena apapun yang diminta oleh adiknya, Serafall akan sekuat tenaga untuk memenuhinya.

' _Apapun untuk Sona-chan'_ Naruto menanjamkan indranya dan memposisikan diri dalam mode siaga.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Mulai" setelah Serafall berkata demikian, ia melompat jauh yang membuat debu salju berwarna putih. Debu tersebut menutupi pandangan antara kedua lawan. Naruto mengibaskan lengannya untuk menghilangkan debu.

Saat debu dihadapannya menghilang, ia menyadari satu orang melesat kearahnya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Ruruko. Ia membawa lengannya kedepan dan siap memukul Naruto. disisi lain Yura sang Rook juga bergerak kesamping dan siap melancarkan serangan.

Naruto dengan sigap menghidari pukulan Ruruko yang menghincar perutnya. Ia juga menangkap pukulan lain dari Yura dengan tangan kiri, dan melemparkan gadis itu kearah Ruruko. Melihat reaksi kedua gadis itu yang dengan mudah menghindar dan memposisikan diri setelah dilempar, Naruto tersenyum. Ia dengan cepat melompat kebelakang dan mengambil jarak antara dirinya dan mereka.

Tangan kanan Naruto ia bawa ke depan dan tangan kiri dibelakang punggunya. Dia berdiri tegak, dengan kaki yang siap bergerak. Telapak tangannya terbuka dan memberikan isyarat, serang aku. Kuda-kuda saat ini dia gunakan adalah milik dari alis tebal dan guru alis tebal.

"Ayo Maju" Naruto berkata

Ruruko dan Yura saling pandang dan mengangguk. Mereka dengan kecepatannya melesat kearah Naruto dan siap dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Pukulan dan tendangan dua gadis itu selalu mengenai udara kosong, yang membuat mereka frustasi. Serangan gabungan keduannya belum memberikan dampak yang mereka inginkan dari Naruto.

Sona yang melihat dari jauh memberikan perintah pada Saji dan Tomoe untuk bergerak. Dan memposisikan Momo dan Reya untuk bersiap. Mata Sona terus memperhatikan pertarungan jarak dekat antara Naruto dan dua peerage-nya. Ia jujur merasa tertarik melihat keahlian pemuda berambut putih itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan dari Ruruko dan Yura. Tanpa sadar Sona tersenyum, melihat potensi yang dimiliki Naruto.

Naruto melihat pergerakan lain dibelakang Ruruko dan Yura. Ia dapat melihat Saji yang mendekat dari samping dan melihat lebih lengan kanan pemuda itu telah ditutupi oleh gauntlet naga berwarna hitam. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menghindari lagi tendangan kuat dari Yura. Gadis biru itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, dari pada kelihatannya. Tapi gerakannya lambat dan mudah dibaca, sedangkan Ruruko terlihat masih kaku dalam memberikan serangan, gadis itu juga lebih sering mengunakan pukulan dari pada tendangan. Yang membuat Naruto dapat dengan mudah membaca pola serangannya.

Sacred Gear Saji telah siap digunakan dan ia dengan cepat memanggil Ruruko dan Yura. Kedua gadis itu mengerti akan sinyal yang diberikan dan menekan lebih pada Naruto. shinobi yang melihat hal tersebut, meningkatkan sedikit kewarpadaannya. Saat dua serangan mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang berbeda, Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ia dengan cepat menahan pukulan Ruruko dan melompat kesamping akan sapuan dari tendanga Yura.

"Absorption Line!" Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah Saji yang dalam pose melemparkan lengannya ke Naruto. dan ia melihat cahaya biru melesat dari lengan Saji kearahnya "Kena kau" Saji berkata dengan percaya diri. Sona yang melihat serangan Sacred Gear Saji berhasil tersenyum, dan berpikir ini akan berakhir. Karena Sacred Gear milik Saji memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap energy dari lawan, entah itu sihir, chakra atau kekuatan lain. Yang tidak bisa diserap oleh Sacred Gear tersebut adalah kekuatan fisik atau lebih mudahnya stamina.

"Tali apa ini, jika ingin menangkapku harusnya kau menggunakan kawat ninja, itu lebih efektif" Sona melihat bingung saat Naruto dengan santai menyentuh garis penghubung dilengannya. Sona dengan cepat melihat kearah Saji, yang juga memandang dengan bingung.

"Kaichou tidak ada yang bisa diambil dari nya. Aku pikir kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto-san memiliki kekuataAAAAAHHGGHH" Ketua Osis Kuoh Academy itu dibuat terkejut saat melihat Saji ditarik begitu saja dan dilemparkan keatas sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa melihat Saji. Yang melakukannya hanya memandang keatas dengan wajah bosen dengan tangan diatas kepala.

"Apa yang dilakukan nya" Naruto berkata singkat. Sona hanya bisa membuka mulut dan tidak ada kata yang keluar. Saat kemarin Naruto berkata ia kuat, Sona hanya mengasumsikan bahwa pemuda itu lebih kuat dari manusia kebanyakan. Dan melihat pertarungan singkat Naruto dan Ruruko dan Yura, ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu benar. Tapi apa yang dilakukan pada Saji menghancurkan hipotesis Sona begitu saja, kekuatan yang digunakan pada Saji begitu Gila dan tidak mau terekam dalam pikiran Sona.

' _Apa Naruto baru saja melempar saji seperti boneka'_ Pikir Sona dalam terkejut. Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya dan menggambil posisi yang sama diawal. Tangan kanannya didepan dan kiri dibelakang punggung.

"Apa kita teruskan?" Naruto berkata dengan seringai dan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk datang menyerang. Ruruko dan Yura yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruto sudah siap melesat lagi, jika saja Sona tidak menghentikan mereka. Sona dengan wajah penuh perhitungan melihat kearah Naruto, pertarungan yang ia pikir akan dengan mudah dimenangkan ternyata berakhir seperi ini. Pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya memiliki sesuatu yang lebih, itu menurut Sona. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah penuh perhitungan yang ditampilkan Sona, ia tahu wajah itu. Wajah yang sama yang digunakan sahabat kepala nanasnya saat memikirkan sebuah rencana. "Perencanakah? Kau salah satu dari tipe itu Sona-chan. Yang mengalahkan dengan pelan dan pasti, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka menunggu. Dan aku berharap kau lebih hebat dalam membuat rencana dari pada Shikamaru"

Naruto melesat dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua dan muncul lagi diantara para peerage Sona. Mata violet Sona dengan cepat melebar terkejut, ia cepat memerintahkan mereka untuk menghidar dan menyebar. Naruto mengangkat kakinya keatas dan dengan kuat menghantamkannya kebawah.

"Tsunade-baachan Crush!"

Para peerage Sona beruntung menghindar dalam waktu yang tepat, sebelum menjadi bagian dari kawah besar yang dibuat oleh Naruto. debu salju menghembas kesegala arah akibat dampak dari serangan shinobi tersebut. Sona yang melihat pandangannya terhalang menampilkan wajah serius yang jelas, ia dengan cepat mencari keberadaan dari peerage miliknya.

"Momo! Reya! Hempaskan debu salju nya! Sisa nya tetap bersiaga akan serangan" Sona memerintahkan dengan cepat. Mereka mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya. Momo dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya dan membawanya terbang keatas. Ia dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan bola api kearah kawah dimana Naruto berada. Di atas tanah bersalju reya juga telah megeluarkan sebuah tornado yang mengarah pada tempat yang sama. Dua serangan dari mereka berdua menyatu menjadikan tornado api yang dengan cepat mencairkan sisa-sisa debu diudara dan terus melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan datang menautkan alisnya, serangan api dan angina yang membentuk tornado yang mengamuk "Serangan kombinasi? Aku jadi ingat kombinasi dengan Yamato-taichou saat melawan Kakuzu. Tapi serangan ini boleh juga" dari sudut mata Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis bergerak cepat dengan katana ditangannya. Ia yakin nama gadis itu Tomoe. dan disisi lain lebih dari lima meter Naruto bisa melihat Ruruko dan Yura yang dalam posisi siaga. Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum, dan kembali menghadap pada serangan kombinasi didepannya.

"Serangan dengan dampak seperti ini, tidak semudah itu untuk melukaiku" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak terbuka. Ia membawa kebelakang dan menembakannya kedepan dengan kecepatan yang begitu kuat. Dari serangan tersebut, terciptalah ruang udara yang dengan cepat beradu dengan tornado api. Memperlihatkan bahwa serangan Naruto lebih kuat, menghilangkan serangan itu dengan singkat. Momo yang berada dijalur ruang udara menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan tekanan udara yang begitu kuat menekannya, dan membuat gadis itu jatuh ketanah bersalju.

Sona yang berada disamping sambil memperhatikan harus dikejutkan kembali oleh pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. Tomoe yang melihat kesempatan menyerang dengan katana, tebasan demi tebasan ia keluarkan dan hanya mendapati bahwa serangannya tidak mengenai pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Ruruko dan Yura mengambil inisiatif untuk bergabung dengan sang knight dan bersama-sama bertarung jarak dekat dengan Naruto.

Suara tebasan pukulan dan tendangan bergema dipadang salju tersebut. Naruto dengan wajah santai yang terus menghindari serangan ketiga gadis, dan mereka dengan wajah yang mulai kehilangan ketenangan menghadapi Naruto. Naruto yang tahu serangan mereka perlahan menumpul, mengambil sikap untuk menyerang. Karena selama ini ia hanya melakukan counter pada serangan mereka.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Kaki Naruto bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat ketiga gadis itu terbang mundur dan terus menghantam tanah bersalju. Ia hanya menggunakan tenaga seperlu nya, untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu mundur. Sona yang dari jauh melihat dengan kawatir, akan keadaan mereka.

"Tsubaki, serang dia dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku tidak perduli lagi, karena Naruto cukup kuat untuk melakukan semua ini" Tsubaki mengangguk akan perintah Sona dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan naginata. Dia melesat dengan sayap dipunggungnya sebagai pendorong, ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri santai sehabis serangan yang pemuda itu keluarkan. Kalau Tsubaki boleh jujur, ia sedikit merasa takut akan manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Dia dengan mudah melawan para iblis dan menghentikan serangan kombinasi milik Momo dan Reya. Dari yang dilihat Naruto tidak memiliki Sacred Gear dan jika pemuda itu memilikinya maka Tsubaki yakin sampai saat ini dia belum pernah menggunakannya.

Naruto merasakan pergerakan dari samping dan mendapati gadis bernama Tsubasa Yura berdiri disana. Ia sedikit terkejut bahwa gadis itu bisa menahan serangan dari Konoha senpuu, meski dalam kekuatan terendahnya. Mungkin ini yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sona, tentang kemapuan dari bidak Rook yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh. Naruto dengan santai menghindari pukulan kekuatan penuh dari Yura, ia dapat merasakan udara menyebar dari pukulan gadis itu. Sebuah tendangan dengan kekuatan yang sama, memaksa Naruto untuk melompat mundur. Ia harus menutupi wajahnya, saat menyadari bahwa serangan tersebut juga membawa debu salju yang bertebaran kearahnya.

"Kuat, tapi sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Lain kali kau harus menggunakan penggalihan perhatian agar seranganmu bisa mengenai lawan" Yura mengeram marah dan membawa dirinya menyerang kearah Naruto. tangan Naruto menangkap pukulan Yura dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Ia dengan cepat melepaskan cengkaramanya, saat melihat Ruruko sudah berada disampingnya dengan tendangan kearah perut. "Serangan diam-diam. Kerja bagus Ruruko" kata Naruto pada gadis kecil berambut coklat tersebut.

Ruruko yang melihat serangannya gagal memaksa untuk menggunakan kaki satunya untuk menyerang dada Naruto. melihat ada celah Yura juga membawa pukulan dari arah belakang tepat pada wajah pemuda tersebut. Kedua nya berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti akan terkena salah satu dari serangan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum, ia mengankat tangan dan menagkap kaki Ruruko. Kaki Naruto ia kuatkan, dan bagai jangkar ia memutar tubuhnya kearah Yura dengan tangan yang masih mencengram kaki Ruruko. Naruto melemparkan Ruruko tepat pada tubuh Yura, yang membuat keduanya harus berguling-guling disalju.

Merasakan ada pergekan dari samping Naruto membawa sebuah Kunai ditangannya. Dan percikan bunga api tercipta dari dua senjata, Tomoe menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendapati serangan katananya tertahan oleh sebuah pisau aneh berwarna hitam. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya kekepala Tomoe.

"Kau cepat tapi perlu berlatih lagi jika ingin menyerang diam-diam. Nafsu membunuhmu terasa kuat diudara dan lawan akan dengan cepat menyadari keberadaanmu. Jika kau bisa lebih tenang dalam menyerang itu akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kalau kau ingin menyerang diam-diam padaku, itu akan sangat lama" Naruto kemudian menyentil dahi gadis itu dan membuatnya melayang dengan jeritan rasa sakit.

Naruto berpaling kearah Sona dan mendapati ia sendirian. _'Dimana Tsubaki?'_ Naruto melihat kesekeliling. Dia dengan reflek menghidari tusukan dari atas, melihat kesumber serangan Naruto mendapati gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terbang diatasnya dengan naginata ditangan.

Tsubaki menusukan lagi ujung Naginatanya kebahu Naruto yang dihindari dengan mudah. Serangan dari atas kebawah dari Tsubaki terlihat sangat efektif untuk menyerang Naruto, yang tidak bisa terbang. Naruto hanya bisa mengerutu kesal, saat serangan lain dari Tsubaki datang.

"Woi bukankah ini tidak adil, dia menyerang dari udara dan aku dari sini" Naruto berteriak sambil melompat kesamping menghindari serangan Tsubaki.

"Bukankah aku yang bilang, akan menerima apapun Naruto-san. Harusnya kau mengajukan protes sebelum pertarungan dimulai, bukan saat ini" Tsubaki berkata dengan setiap tujukan yang dilancarkan kepada Naruto.

Tsubaki membawa naginatanya kebelakang dan melemparnya dengan kaut, Naruto yang melihatnya memiringkan kepala. Membiarkan senjata dengan ujung tajam itu melewatinya, saat Naruto berpikir serangan telah berakhir. Ia harus mendapati Tsubaki yang melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan naginata lain ditangan. Tsubaki dengan sigap menusukan senjatanya tepat pada dada Naruto dimana jantung berada.

"Oi! Oi! Dimana kau menyerang, itu berbahaya sekali jika sampai terkena" Naruto berteriak sambil berguling kesamping, ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menunjuk pada Tsubaki dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku dapat tahu bahwa kau akan menghidari serangan itu Naruto-san. Dan aku benar, kau menghindarinya. Melihat dari kekuatan dan reflek yang kau miliki, kau bukan manusia biasa. Dan apa kau benar-benar manusia Naruto-san?" Kata Tsubaki sambil memandang kearah Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku Tsubaki-chan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto adalah manusia" Naruto berkata dengan bangga "Dan sepertinya kita harus mengakhir ini Tsubaki-chan" Naruto menghindari serangan lain dari Tsubaki, dan dengan kecepatannya ia mengengam tangan gadis tersebut. Naruto menarik Tsubaki jatuh dan dengan tangan lainnya memukul perut gadis itu dengan telapak tangan. Tsubaki harus dipaksa meluncur keatas oleh kekuatan tekanan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat kearah Sona yang saat ini telah dikelilingi oleh peerage nya, minus Saji dan Tsubaki. Para peerage Sona saat ini terlihat lelah dan babak belur.

Disisi lain dimana Rias dan Koneko yang melihat pertarungan yang terjadi dengan terkejut. Yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini adalah, apa benar Naruto seorang manusia? Dia dengan mudah bertarung dengan sekumpulan iblis, yang memiliki kemampuan yang beragam. Kedua anggota club Occult hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan apa lagi yang manusia ini lakukan. Dilain sisi Issei memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Astaga! Apa Naruto-san selalu sekuat ini? Dia mengalahkan mereka dengan satu serangan, apa aku bisa sekuat Naruto-san?. Buchou apa aku bisa sekuat dia?" Issei bertanya kearah Rias dengan mata penuh harap.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi kuat Issei" Kata Rias yang membuat Issei melompat senang. Meskipun Rias berkata begitu, tapi ia memiliki sedikit keraguan disana. Jika Naruto memang sekuat ini, apa dia mau menjadi bagian dari peerage miliknya? Rias sendiri kuat dengan kekuatan Power of Destruction yang berasal dari keluarganya, tapi Sona juga sama kuatnya dengan kecerdasan dan sihir air Sitri. Jadi saat Rias menyaksikan Naruto dengan mudahnya menyapu bersih peerage Sona, ia jadi tidak yakin jika Naruto mau menjadi peerage-nya. Dan lagi pertarungan ini belum berakhir, Sona sendiri belum mengeluarkan sihir elemen air kebanggan Sitri.

Didalam ransel Naruto dan tidak ada yang menyadari sama sekali, Kurama dengan seringai melihat pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan damai. Ia tidak pernah meragukan kekuatan dari bocah tersebut sedikitpun, karena Kurama tahu Naruto lebih dari ini, jauh lebih dari ini.

" **Selesaikan cepat bocah, agar aku bisa pulang"**

Sona mengangkat tanganya keatas dengan aura sihir yang terus berkumpul disekitarnya. Detik berikutnya air serasa berkumpul disekitar Sona, terus berkumpul dan membentuk seekor ular besar yang terbuat oleh air. Momo dan Reya dengan cepat melafalkan sihir berbasis listrik untuk menambah daya hancur dari serangan King mereka.

Naruto yang melihat ular terbuat air dihadapanya, tanpa sadar mengingat misi rank C pertamanya. Dimana saat itu Zabuza mengeluarkan naga air yang untuk pertama kali dilihat oleh Naruto muda. Meskipun Naruto harus jujur, jika serangan Sona dan Zabuza beradu, Sona pasti yang akan menang. Karena ukuran ular air tersebut dua kali dari naga air milik Zabuza.

"Menyerahlah Naruto! Serangan ini akan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit dan aku pastikan tidak akan meleset" Sona berkata dengan tangan yang masih terangkat "Kau telah menunjukan sesuatu yang memakjubkan dan aku tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi" Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sona.

"Aku juga merasakan hal sama Sona. Kalian hebat kalau aku boleh bicara, meski aku tidak banyak mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Aku mungkin akan bisa melakukannya, setelah aku memanangkan pertarungan ini" Naruto berkata dengan seringai diwajanya. Sona yang melihatnya hanya mendengus dan mengarahkan tangannya turun kearah Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau mau Naruto!" Ular air itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menerjang cepat kearah Naruto. shinobi itu melihat serangan Sona dengan wajah datar, ia mengeratkan pukulannya dan membawa kebelakang. Ketika Ular air itu tepat dihadapan Naruto, ia menghantamkan pukulannya kedepan. Gelombang besar dari hasil pukulan Naruto menghantam Ular air Sona, untuk semua yang menyaksikan hanya bisa terkejut. Ular air itu tercerai berai menjadi butiran air dihadapan pukulan Naruto.

"Selanjutnya. Terima ini. Down Fall!" Naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan menghatamkan kebawah. Mereka yang melihat hanya bisa bingung, sebelum merasakan sebuah tekanan yang begitu kuat menghatam mereka. Memaksa mereka untuk jatuh diatas tanah salju. Sona memaksa tubunya untuk berdiri dan hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya jatuh. Mata violetnya melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia berhenti dan melihat keatas, yang juga diikuti oleh Sona.

"aaaarrrRRRGGHHHHHH" Sona dapat melihat Saji yang diawal dilempar keatas telah jatuh. Melihat dimana pemuda itu akan jatuh, membuat mata violet Sona melebar. Dia dapat melihat Naruto, yang juga memperhitungkan jatuhnya Saji, Shinobi itu melompat dan dengan perhitungan waktu yang tepat. Naruto menendang perut Saji, membuat tubuh Saji bagaikan peluru melesat kearah Sona dan peerage lainnya. Debu putih tercipta saat tubuh Saji menghantam tanah.

"Jadi aku menang kan?" Naruto berkata dengan ceria kearah Serafall.

Serafall hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya kepada manusia dihadapannya. Ia dengan cepat berlari kearah Sona dan peerage miliknya. Dia menghela nafas pelan melihat bahwa luka Sona dan teman-temannya tidak begitu parah dan dapat disembuhkan dalam satu atau dua hari. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Serafall disini, adalah pemuda berambut putih ini. Dia dengan mudah mengalahkan Sona dan peerage-nya tanpa mengeluarkan keringat. Sekuat apa manusia in?

"Apa-apaan serangan terakhir tadi?" Serafall mengeram sambil menunjuk pada peerage Sona yang mengeram sakit. Naruto hany memasang wajah polos dan mengangkat bahu.

"Sebuah tendangan Kurasa"

My Limit

Diwaktu yang sama saat Naruto bertarung dengan Sona dan peerage miliknya. Disudut kota dimana pantai dengan pasir bersih berada. Sesosok hewan dengan warna coklat pasir tertidur dengn lelapnya didalam tumpukan pasir yang ia buat.

Hewan berbentuk rakun dengan corak biru ditubuhnya. Ukuran makhluk itu sama dengan Kurama, karena ia juga adalah bijuu dengan nama Shukaku. Telingga Shukaku berkedut pelan, ia mendengar suara bising. Mengiraukan dan berusaha untuk tetap tidur, tapi apa daya suara it uterus bergema diseluruh pantai.

Mata dengan model bintang berwarna emas itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan kehendaknya, pasir disekitar tubuhnya bergerak dan menganggkat tubuh Shukaku kepermukaan. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang berani menganggu jam tidur nya. Shukaku tahu bahwa, yang membuat berisik bukan salah satu saudaranya. Dan saudara yang paling dekat dengan posisinya saat ini adalah Isobu dan Saiken, dia sudah bertemu Isobu kemarin dan Saiken pasti akan memanggilnya melalui link.

Jadi saat Shukaku melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan sayap aneh dipunggungnya, dia mengeram marah. Shukaku dapat merasakan kekuatan aneh dari pemuda tersebut, dan seperti yang dikatakan saiken beberapa hari lalu bahwa Naruto akan mengumpulkan semua dan membicarakan masalah ini bersama. Tapi tahu lebih awal tidak ada salahnya bukan.

" **Hei kau bisa berhenti. Kau menganggu tidurku"**

Vali mengentikan latihannya dan memandang pada makhluk kecil berbentuk rakun dipasir. Dia mendapati makhluk yang tidak lebih besar dari anjing itu bicara padanya. Mata Vali bertemu dengan mata berpola bintang Shukaku, dan entah kenapa keduanya merasakan ketidak cocokan yang jelas.

TBC

Nikmati saja cerita yang ada, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalau mau komentar pada kolom review saja Ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"My Limit"

Chapter 4

"Oh itu tadi memgasyikan, aku jadi bisa merengangkan tubuhku sejenak" Naruto duduk dikursi ruang Osis dengan seringai besar diwajah. Dihadapannya saat ini para peerage Sona yang masih dengan tubuh penuh luka, mereka bahkan belum bisa berdiri dan hanya bisa duduk dilantai. Kekuatan dari tekanan serangan Naruto masih berdampak pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Satu-satu nya laki-laki dalam peerage Sona masih belum sadarkan diri.

Saji mengeram sakit dan membuka matanya pelan, ia dengan otomatis melihat kesekeliling. Saat ia menyadari berada diruang Osis, Saji mencari anggota yang lain dan menemukan mereka dilantai. Pemuda itu memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, tapi apa daya kedua kakinya melemah dan ia pun harus jatuh kelantai.

"Jika aku jadi kaluan aku tidak akan bergerak dulu" Naruto berkata. Saji dan para peerage Sona mengeram mendengar ucapan Naruto. mereka tanpa memperdulikan ucapan pemuda putih itu memaksa diri untuk bediri, tapi sayang mereka harus kembali jatuh "Kalian harusnya menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bisa pulih, tubuh kalian akan terus menolak perintah otak. Dan rasa sakit yang akan kalian terima jika terus memaksakan diri"

Sona sebagai King memaksakan diri dan berdiri, ia mulai berjalan kearah kursi ketua Osis meskipun pergerakannya seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir. Sona mendesah pelan, saat ia mendudukan diri dikursi. Mata violetnya kembali berkeliling, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kakak nya Serafall masih disini dan Sona juga dapat melihat Rias dan dua peeragenya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Mata Sona dapat melihat tatapan Rias yang terus mengarah pada Naruto, ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Rias juga terkejut dan ingin memiliki pemuda tersebut. Tetapi setelah melakukan pertarungan dengan Naruto dan mendengar apa yang selalu diucapkan pemuda itu, Sona jadi tidak yakin apakah Naruto mau untuk bergabung dengan peerage nya ataupun peerage Rias.

Evil pieces berkerja dengan memperbolehkan makhluk lain untuk berubah atau berenkarnasi menjadi iblis dan menjadikan mereka bagian dari peerage iblis yang merenkarnasikan. King dalam peerage memilki kewenangan untuk melakukan renkarnasi, tapi King tidak bisa merenkaransi God ataupun makhluk suci, dan makhluk yang lebih kuat dari King. Sona tahu kenapa Rias menginginkan Naruto kedalam peerage, ia tahu gadis itu sangat menentang keputusan yang diambil orang tua nya. Dan berpikir bahwa dengan mendapatkan Naruto, akan mempermudah kebebasan Rias. Tapi itu tidak mungkin hairess Gremory bisa mendapatkan Naruto, pemuda itu terlalu kuat. Meskipun Rias tahu akan hal tersebut, pasti ia tidak akan menyerah. Itulah pola pikir Rias dari dulu yang Sona tahu.

"Sepertinya aku yang kalah dalam taruhan kita" Sona berkata dengan Naruto yang mengagguk sembari seringainya melebar "Sesuai persetujuan kita berdua diawal, aku akan memberimu keinginan atau sebuah permintaan. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Naruto mengelus dagu dan memasang wajah berpikir keras. Banyak sekali pilihan yang berlalu lalang diotak Naruto.

"Ok pertama. Bisa kau membuat biaya untuk sekolahku menjadi Gratis. Aku sudah bosan dipanggil keruang guru hanya untuk menjelaskan keuanganku. Mereka benar-benar tidak memberikan kemudahan bagi siswa yang hidup sendiri sepertiku. Guru-guru sialan" Sona mengangguk dan menulis diatas kertas permintaan Naruto. ia tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan terakhir pemuda tersebut. Sona sendiri tahu akan informasi mengenai Naruto yang hidup sendiri, dan harus membayar biaya sekolah dari kerja paruh waktu. Dengan Naruto bisa leluasa kesekolah Sona akan bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan infromasi mengenai dirinya, dan membuat Naruto berpihak kepadanya. Permintaan ini juga tidak terlalu sulit untuk dipenuhi.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah Naruto. jadi hanya itu ya-"

"Maaf Sona-chan, tapi aku masih memiliki permintaan lain" Naruto berkata sambil menunjukan dua jarinya kearah Sona "Kalau boleh jujur aku memiliki dua permintaan lagi, dan aku jamin kedua permintaan ini tidak akan terlalu membuatmu kesulitan"

Sona hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar nya. Jika permintaan Naruto menyulitkan dirinya, ia akan menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Yang kedua, bisa tolong jangan mengikutiku lagi. aku tahu kalian memiliki rasa penasaran padaku, tapi apa kau akan merasa nyaman. Jika terus diikuti. Khususnya kau" Kata Naruto sembari menunjuk pada Rias yang menatapnya datar "Aku bisa tahu setelah melihat pertarunganku dengan Sona-chan, kau akan membuat salah satu dari peera-apalah itu untuk mengikutiku. Apa aku benar?"

"Aku bisa bicara dengan Rias untuk masalah itu Naruto, dan jangan khawatir peerage milikku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang diluar kemampuanku" Sona berkata, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang sangat masuk akal. Dan mengetahui teman masa kecilnya tersebut, ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan menggunakan Akeno ataupun Kiba. "Jadi apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

"Permintaan terakhirku adalah" Naruto melihat kearah serafall dan tersenyum seringai "Aku ingin bisa memanggilmu dan menggunakan dimensi Rating Game yang kau sebutkan. Memiliki tempat untuk berlatih dan bertarung tanpa memikirkan sekitar, akan sangat menyenangkan"

Serafall mendelik melihat Naruto, ia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan raut wajah marahnya. Dia sudah siap menyerang pemuda itu, jika saja Sona tidak mengentikannya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan dengan permintaanmu, benarkan Nee-san?" Sona berkata dengan memberikan tatapan kearah kakak-nya. Serafall membuat wajah bingung dan berjalan mendekati Sona.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan keinginan manusia aneh ini? Dia tidak hanya menyerang dan melukai Sona-chan, dia juga manusia yang tidak diketahui"

"Itu alasanya nee-san, untuk membuatnya dipihak kita. Dia sangat kuat dan tidak berpihak pada fraksi manapun. Dengan mendekatkan diri, kita bisa menarinya kepihak iblis" Sona berbisik ke kakak nya. Serafall berpikir sejenak dan mendengus, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan adik nya benar. Pemuda ini sangat kuat dan tidak diketahui. Jika bisa ditarik kepihak iblis akan sangat bagus, tapi jika tidak pihak iblis tidak akan menambah musuh.

Serafall berjalan kearah Naruto dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda tersebut. Ia menjulurkan lengan kanannya dan memberikan isyarat 'Berikan padaku'. Naruto hanya bisa melihat dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu bodoh. Kau ingin bisa memanggilku kan, jadi berikan nomor ponselmu" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dan berpikir betapa benarnya ucapan gadis twintails tersebut, tapi ada satu masalah nya disini.

"Aku tidak memiliki ponsel" semua yang ada dirungan menatap Naruto dengan aneh, seakan melihat makhluk luar planet disana. Shinobi yang melihat raut wajah mereka menjadi bingung "Apa? Aku berpikir tidak ada gunannya memilki nya"

Naruto tidak memerlukan ponsel, dan meskipun ia punya. Siapa yang akan ia hubungi? Para bijuu lebih sering menggunakan Link. Dan didunia ini, Naruto tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak untuk bertukar nomer ponsel. Karena itu Naruto tidak memerlukan benda tersebut. Sampai hari ini Naruto akhirnya berubah pikiran dan menganggap benda itu berguna.

"Anggap ini dalam permintaan, aku akan membelikanmu ponsel Naruto" Sona berkata sambil mendesah lelah "Nee-sama dan aku akan menemani Naruto membeli ponsel, untuk kalian" Sona melihat para peerage-nya yang belum pulih dan berkata "Istirahat untuk hari ini dan besok, setelah itu kita melakukan seperti biasa"

"Ya Kaichou!" kata semua anggota Osis dengan serempak. Dengan itu Sona membawa dirinya kearah Pintu dan membukanya. Ia memberikan tatapan kepada Rias, dan gadis itu menyadari tatapan Sona. Sona hanya memberikan anggukan pelan dan membiarkan Rias dan peerage-nya keluar dari ruang Osis.

' _Pikirkan baik-baik, apa yang akan kau lakukan Rias'_

My Limit

Vali harus mengutuk kesialannya hari ini, ia tidak menyangka pertarungan dengan makhluk aneh berbentuk rakun tersebut membuatnya mendapatkan luka yang begitu parah.

Uhuk Uhuk

Rasa darah kembali Vali rasakan sembari mengeluarkan benda merah tersebut dari mulutnya. Wajah putih pemilik Divine Dividing telah lama menjadi pucat, karena darah yang terus berkurang. Vali masih menganggap dirinya beruntung menghindari serangan terakhir dari rakun tersebut, jika tidak ia yakin saat ini sudah terkubur hidup-hidup dalam pasir.

Vali mengela nafas lemah, dan melihat kondisinya lagi. hampir seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya telah bercampur dengan darah. Lengan kirinya hancur sampai ketulang, Vali bahkan tidak tahu apa ia bisa mengerakan jari dari tangan tersebut. Kedua kakinya hampir mengalami hal yang sama, meskipun bagian kiri menyerupai lengan nya. Vali mengusah lagi darah yang mengalir dari mulut dengan tangan kanan. Sebuah senyum maniak bertarung tergambar jelas diwajah pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu dengan makhluk yang begitu kuat ditempat seperti itu Uhuk" kata Vali sembari ia batuk darah "Uhuk Satu lagi makhluk yang ingin aku kalahkan masuk daftar"

 **[Kau gila Vali]**

"Diam kau Albion"

 **[Dengan sifatmu seperti ini, aku pasti akan berganti pemilik sebentar lagi]**

"Itu masih akan lama, aku masih memiliki banyak daftar makhluk yang ingin kukalahkan dan kekuatanmu sangat dibutuhkan Albion" Kata Vali sambil tersenyum memandang keatas

 **[Terserah kau saja, aku juga masih akan bersama denganmu sampai kau mati] kata Albion memutar mata [Tapi aku penasaran dengan makhluk tersebut, Dia kuat sangat kuat]**

"Kau tanya aku, aku tanya siapa Albion. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan nya, rakun itu dengan mudahnya mengendalikan pasir. Jika aku tidak melarikan diri, aku sudah menjadi pasta daging sekarang"

 **[Kau benar Vali, kekuatannya hampir sama denganku] kata Albion** _ **[Tapi aku juga merasakan, kekuatan yang digunakan dalam pertarungan dengan Vali masih belum kekuatan penuhnya]**_

"Aku bahkan harus mengunakan Balance Breaker dan itupun hanya memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenainya sekali. Kau dengar Albion, hanya sekali" Vali berkata dengan mengeratkan pukulannya dengan marah, ia saat ini benar-benar merasakan yang namanya kekalahan telak dan Vali tidak mau menerimannya "Saat pertemuan kita berikutnya aku pasti akan mengalahkan rakun tersebut"

 **[Terus saja kau bicara Vali, Luka yang kau terima saat ini begitu parah dan apa kau yakin bisa pulang ke Gregory dengan kondisi seperti ini]**

"…"

 **[Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak memikirkannya. Panggil saja Azazel dan dia pasti akan menjemputmu]**

"Aku tidak mau berhutang dengan Azazel, melihat wajah menjengkelkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah" Vali berkata sambil mengilangkan bayangan wajah Azazel yang mulai terbentuk diotaknya

 **[Aku hanya menyarankan saja, jika kau tidak mau mendengar ya sudah. Apalagi jika kau membiarkan luka-lukamu lebih lama lagi, aku yakin kau akan mati cepat atau lambat Vali]**

"Cih"

Vali berpikir sejenak dan harus mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Albion. Luka yang diterima nya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk dibuat bergerak. Dan makin lama Vali merasakan kesadarannya menghilang, akibat darah yang terus keluar. Ia dengan paksa memasukan tangannya kelengan baju dan beruntung ponsel miliknya masih bisa digunakan, meskipun retak dan bercampur pasir. Vali memanggil dan menunggu Azazel untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Pemilik salah satu dari Longinus kembali berusaha memutar kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia sedikit melihat lengan dan kakinya, mendapati bahwa masih ada pasir yang tertinggal disana. Vali mendesah dan berpikir kembali saat itu.

" **Hei kau bisa berhenti. Kau menganggu tidurku"**

Vali mengentikan latihannya dan memandang pada makhluk kecil berbentuk rakun dipasir. Dia mendapati makhluk yang tidak lebih besar dari anjing itu bicara padanya. Mata Vali bertemu dengan mata berpola bintang Shukaku.

Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya menghiraukan rakun tersebut dan kembali membuat lingkaran sihir disekitarnya. Vali kembali menembakan sihir kearah laut, suara ledakan dan gelombang kembali mengema dipantai itu. Vali yang saat itu terbang mengunakan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing tidak menyadari bahwa gelombang air yang diakibatkannya mengantam makhluk kecil disana.

Shukaku yang tertelan gelombang air mengeram marah, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertarung tapi manusia dengan sayap aneh tersebut tidak mendengarkannya. Shukaku menepukkan kedua tangan dan dalam sekejab pasir disekitarnya bergerak dengan liar.

Vali yang tidak menyadari pergerakan pasir dibawahnya harus merasakan sebuah terjangan yang membuatnya merasakan sakit. Mata setengah iblis itu sekarang berfokus pada apa yang telah menyerangnya. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan rangkaian pasir yang menyerangnya dari bawah, Vali dengan sigap menghindar.

" **Bagaimana rasanya itu ha!" Shukaku berkata sambil mengerakan pasir disekitarnya.**

Vali yang mendengarnya menfokusnya diri dan mendapati rakun yang tadi menyerangnya. Merasa ditantang Vali membuat lingkaran sihir dikedua tangan dan cepat menembakan sihir dari sana. Bola-bola sihir menerjang dengan cepat kerarah Shukaku.

Bijuu ekor satu itu memadang serangan yang datang dengan datar, tanpa mengerakan seujung jari pun pasir disekitar Shukaku bergerak dan melindunginya. Suara ledakan dan angin yang kencang menjadi saksi dari dampak serangan Vali.

" **Hanya itu yang kau bisa"**

Vali yang melihat serangannya gagal mengupat pelan "Apa-apaan pasir disekitarnya itu"

 **[Vali sepertinya makhluk itu dapat mengendalikan pasir disekitarnya]**

"Kalau seperti itu kita lihat apa dia bisa bertahan dari serangan beruntun dari sihirku" kata Vali dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia dengan cepat kembali membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakan puluhan sihir yang mengarah pada Shukaku.

Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar mengema. asap hitam dan kawah dampak dari serangan Vali tercipta dengan cepat, senyuman dari pemuda itu tidak pernah lepas darinya saat menyaksikan serangan yang ia buat memporak-porandakan seisi pantai berpasir.

"Apa rakun itu sudah mati?" tanya Vali, ia menghentikan serangannya dan melihat kelawan bertarungnya "Tidak mungkin dia selamat dari serangan tersebut, Azazel saja kesulitan dan masih menerima dampak serangnku. Apalagi makhluk kecil aneh itu"

Apa yang dikatakan Vali ada benarnya jika serangannya sampai bisa membuat sang gubernur malaikat jatuh untuk menerima serangan, tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah bijuu berekor satu Shukaku yang terkenal akan pertahanannya. Apalagi dengan pasir disekitarnya, membuat Shukaku akan sangat mustahil untuk dikalahkan.

Saat Vali ingin meninggalkan pantai tersebut, ia harus dikejutkan dengan pasir yang menjalar dari tanah dan menyerangnya dengan cepat. Pasir-pasir yang seperti tentakel tersebut bergerak begitu cepat membuat pemuda yang tidak siap itu menerima dampak dari serangan.

Tubuh Vali terasa seperti karung yang terus dilempar kesana kemari oleh tentakel yang terbuat dari pasir. Saat Vali merasakan semuanya berhenti, ia menyadari bahwa pasir tersebut mengengam kaki kirinya dan mengagkatnya tinggi diudara. Punggung Vali terasa hancur saat ia dengan cepat dilempar dari titik tertinggi.

Insting bertarung Vali menjerit memperingatkan pemuda tersebut. Benar saja, sebuah terjangan lagi-lagi datang, Vali dengan kekuatan penuh membuka lebar Sacred gear milkiknya. Ia melesat keluar dari kawah dan kembali dipertemukan dengan tentakel-tentakel pasir. Vali dibuat harus menghidar dan terus menghindar dari serangan Shukaku.

Mata abu-abu Vali menajam mencari keberadaan dari Shukaku, saat ia melihat rakun itu berada dipasir dan memandangnya. Dia dengan cepat melebarkan Divine Dividing dan melesat cepat kearah makhluk tersebut. Pasir-pasir disekitar Vali, ia hindari dengan cepat. Makin dekat dengan lawan, pasir yang menghalagi Vali makin banyak. Pemuda itu dengan kecepatannya membuat rangkaian serangan sihir yang menghancurkan serangan pasir.

Senyuman dengan cepat tercipta saat Vali menyadari jarak antar keduanya telah cukup untuk Sacred Gear Divine Dividing untuk bekerja. Dengan perintah batin, Vali menyalurkan kekuatannya ke Sacred Gear dan memerintahkan untuk mengambil setengah kekuatan dari makhluk tersebut.

 **[Divide!]**

Suara mekanik mengema, tapi tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan Vali. Kekuatan yang diambil yang harusnya ditambahkan padanya tidak tersampaikan. Raut wajah bingung dengan cepat tercipta diwajah Vali, saat ia ingin bertanya kepada Albion. Vali merasakan pasir yang mengejarnya bertambah dan memaksa dirinya untuk terbang melesat keatas.

Merasa bahwa ketinggiannya saat ini membuat lawan tidak bisa menyerang Vali berhenti. Ia dapat melihat bahwa pasir dibawahnya seakan siap untuk menerkam dan menghancurkan dirinya. Ini menjadi pertama kali bagi Vali untuk melihat seorang atau sesuatu dapat mengendalikan pasir sampai seperti ini. Semua pasir dipantai itu saat ini serasa hidup.

"Albion, kenapa Sacred Gear tidak berpengaruh padanya"

 **[Apa kau tidak merasakanya Vali, atau kau memang tidak mau merasakannya]**

"Apa yang ka-" Vali terdiam saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan patnernya

 **[Benar dia lebih kuat darimu Vali, dan kau tahu syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk dapat menggunakan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing]**

"Aku tahu dan aku paham benar, Divine Dividing memang salah satu dari tiga belas Longinus. Tapi setiap Longinus memiliki syarat dan kelemahan dalam penggunaanya" kata Vali selagi berpikir akan hal tersebut

 **[Itu Benar, Longinus memang sangat kuat karena dapat mengalahkan God, tapi itupun juga bersaman dengan syarat yang ada]**

Vali tahu tentang syarat yang harus dipenuhi dalam penggunaan Sacred Gear. Ia bahkan mendapatkan banyak informasi dari Azazel yang notabennya sangat menyukai Sacred Gear. Sebagai contoh yang Vali ingat adalah Sacred Gear Type Blacksmith yang dapat membuat senjata, kemampuan Sacred Gear tersebut sangat berguna dalam bertarung. Tapi yang menjadi syaratnya adalah imaginasi dan emosi berpengaruh terhadap kualitas senjata yang dibuat. Dan karena itu senjata yang dibuat sekejab dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama memiliki perbedaan yang jelas. Tentu hal lain juga berpengaruh, tapi kedua hal tersebut yang menjadi inti dari Sacred Gear type Blacksmith.

Dan baru-baru ini Vali juga mendapatkan informasi mengenai salah satu dari Longinus seperti miliknya yang bernama Boosted Gear. Sacred Gear yang menjadi lawan dari Sacred Gear miliknya Divine Dividing, yang juga memiliki persyaratan dan kelemahan didalamnya. Dimana Sacred Gear dengan jiwa salah satu Heavenly Dragons berada memiliki kemampuan dalam mengandakan kekuatan pemilik dalam waktu sepuluh detik dan itu dapat dipercepat dengan keinginan dari pemilik. Tapi disitulah letak kelemahan dari Sacred Gear tersebut, tidak ada musuh yang akan membiarkan lawannya dalam kondisi terbaik. Waktu sepuluh detik dalam pertarungan akan sangat menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

Vali sendiri menyadari bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya memiliki hal yang sama. Dimana Sacred Gear Divine Dividing tidak bisa membagi kekuatan lawan jika lawan dua kali atau lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Selain itu juga jarak dalam pengambilan atau pengaktifan Divine Dividing untuk saat ini Vali hanya sepuluh sampai lima belas meter. Kekuatan dari Divine Dividing juga dapat membagi kekuatan serangan entah itu sihir atau kekuatan yang lain, tapi ini hanya berlaku pada satu serangan tunggal. Vali sendiri telah mencoba membagi serangan pasir yang mengejarnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang artinya serangan tersebut bukan serangan tunggal, tapi serangan yang dibanggun dari beberapa serangan. Tapi yang tidak diketahui pemuda tersebut adalah bahwa setiap butir pasir telah tercampur dengan chakra Shukaku.

" **Kau hanya bisa melakukan ini"**

Mata Vali memandang tajam kearah suara, ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya kearah maksimal. Suara Divine Dividing mengema dan mengeluarkan cahaya warna biru yang terang. Dan dalam sekejab mata melesat kearah Shukaku dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Shukaku yang melihat pemuda itu menerjang, mengerakan kedua tangan besarnya dan pasir disekitarnya mulai mengikuti.

Vali dengan kecepatan penuhnya terus menghidari serangan pasir disekitarnya dan mengeleminasi jarak kepada lawan. Ia juga kembali membuat serangan sihir kearah Shukaku, ledakan dan asap ia gunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian agar semakin dekat dengan lawan.

Sayang bagi Vali, bahwa Shukaku dapat melihat apa yang dilakukannnya. Bijuu ekor satu tersebut harus mengakui bahwa lawannya memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan pasir yang ia kendalikan sulit dalam mengejarnya. Tapi ini bukan pertama kali Shukaku berurusan dengan lawan dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat ia berada didalam tubuh Garaa. Shukaku telah mengalami pertarungan dengan seorang shinobi dengan baju hijau ketat yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa. Yang menurutnya lebih susah diprediksi dari pemuda bersayap dihadapannya.

Lengan kiri Vali, ia tarik kebelakang dan siap memukul dengan kekuatan penuh kearah lawan. Dirinya dan rakun tersebut saat ini hanya berjarak dua setengah meter, dan dengan kekuatan yang Vali tambahkan kedalam Divine Dividing membuatnya kembali melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Pukulan lengan kiri menghantam tepat kearah Shukaku. Dan perasaan benda padat terasa diujung pukulan Vali, membuat senyuman diwajah pemuda setengah iblis itu tercipta. Tapi saat Vali melihat kedepan, ia harus dikejutkan dengan lengannya masuk kedalam sebuah pasir.

"AaaaaaRRRrRGGGGGhHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Vali mengema saat merasakan lengan kirinya serasa diremas sampai hancur didalam pasir yang saat ini berbentuk bola melindungi penggunannya. Ia dengan paksa mencabut lengannya dengan keras, mata hazel Vali dibuat melebar saat menyadari lengannya dicengkram oleh lengan monster yang terbuat dari pasir. Sacred Gear Divine Dividing mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan kuat, merespon keinginan dari Vali.

Dengan kesadaran yang ada Vali membuat bola sihir dilengan kanannya dan tanpa ragu menembakan kearah lengan yang masih mencengkram dirinya. Suara ledakan dan rasa sakit Vali hiraukan, ia dengan bantuan Sacred Gear melesat pergi dan menjauh dari lawan. Meski telah lepas, Vali tidak bisa mengendurkan instingnya karena setiap pasir disekitar Vali telah menjadi musuh.

Shukaku yang melihat dari mata ketiga tersenyum, pemuda ini cukup ceroboh menurutnya. Tidak mengerti lawan dan bertarung dari depan, tapi kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh nya baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Masih banyak hal yang ia dan saudara-saudara nya tidak diketahui dari dunia ini _'Hehehe ini menarik'_

Vali yang kembali terbang diatas langit mengeram sakit, ia saat ini tidak bisa merasakan lengannya lagi. Vali bisa melihat bahwa darah dan pasir masih keluar dari lengan kiri tersebut.

 **[Kau ceroboh Vali, dan ini yang kau dapatkan]**

"Diam kau Albion, bantu aku berpikir untuk mengalahkan rakun itu" kata Vali dengan mata yang masih bersinar dengan semangat bertarung

 **[Dia lebih kuat darimu Vali, kau harusnya sadar]**

"Cih, aku tidak mau mengakui harus kalah dengan makhluk seperti itu" ia berusaha mengerakkan lengannya yang hancur, tapi rasa sakit yang ada.

 **[Terserah kau saja Vali, tapi jika kau terus diudara dia tidak bisa menyerang. Mungkin dia tidak bisa terbang]**

Vali mengangguk mengiyakan naga tersebut. Ia juga menyadari bahwa lawan tidak bisa menyerang jika Vali tidak mendekat. Dan sampai saat ini, serangan yang diterima Vali berasal dari counter lawan. Dirinya bahkan belum bisa menyentuh rakun tersebut.

" **Hahahahaha ini menyenangkan, ayo terus bertarung!"**

Vali dikejutkan dengan suara yang berasal dari sampingnya, saat ia berpaling dan mendapati seekor rakun dengan senyum seringai berada disana melayang mengunakan pasir. Dalam sepersekian detik tubuh Vali tidak ingin bergerak karena terkejut, mendapati lawan dengan santainya telah berada dijarak sedekat ini dengannya. Dan menyadari bahwa rakun tersebut bisa terbang dengan bantuan pasir.

Insting Vali dengan cepat menendangnya keluar, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang dan membawa lengan kanannya kearah Shukaku. Dan menembahkan puluhan sihir kearahnya.

Saat asap serangan berakhir Vali dibuat lagi melihat sebuah bola yang terbuat dari pasir disana. Serangan yang ia keluarkan seperti tidak berdampak apapun pada pertahanan rakun tersebut. Dirinya juga harus melesat menghindar saat dua lengan monster yang sama yang telah menghancurkan lengan kirinya bergerak liar kearah Vali.

Dengan luka dan energy sihir yang mulai terkuras, kecepatan Vali menurut. Ia menerima beberapa luka pukulan dan cakaran dari lengan pasir milik Shukaku. Darah yang bercampur pasir membalut tubuh pemuda setengah iblis itu.

"Aku tidak tahan, akan kugunakan Balance Breaker!"

 **[Terserah kau Vali, aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi kau tahu resikonya]**

"Cih, aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli. Rakun ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng, dia memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan serangannya juga menakutkan. Jika saja aku bisa mengenainya, aku pasti sudah menang" Vali berkata dengan senyum lebar yang mengarah pada Shukaku.

Shukaku dapat merasakan energy dari pemuda didepannya meningkat dengan pesat. Dari mata ketiga miliknya ia dapat melihat bahwa tubuh pemuda tersebut saat ini terselimti oleh aura berwarna putih dengan campuran sedikit biru didalamnya. energy yang dikeluarkan makin lama makin meningkat, membuat bijuu berekor satu itu memberikan senyuman yang berbeda.

Cahaya mulai berkumpul ditempat Vali dan saat cahaya itu memudar, pemuda itu telah ditutupi oleh semacam baju armor berwarna putih dengan sayap biju dipunggungnya. Dapat juga terlihat Kristal dikedua lengannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat membuat tubuh Vali bagaikan cahaya melesat kearah Shukaku. Tidak bisa mengatisipasi kecepatan dari pemuda tersebut, Shukaku mengerakkan pasir disekitanya untuk menahan serangan dari Vali.

Pukulan dan tendangan, beserta pasir yang bertebarang menjadi satu dari pertarungan jarak dekat keduanya. Shukaku yang ditekan begitu kuat merasakan bahwa pasir yang bisa ia gunakan makin lama makin terbatas.

Tendangan kuat dari Vali berhasil menghancurkan bola pertahanan Shukaku, memaksa bijuu tersebut untuk menganti bentuk pertahanannya.

Vali yang melihat celah terus menerjang kedepan, ia membawa tendangan dan pukulan kuat. Dalam mode Balance Breaker, Vali sedikit kesulitan dalam mengaktifkan sihirnya karena itu dalam mode ini Vali lebih ke petarung jarak dekat.

Melihat pasir yang mengelilingi rakun itu berkurang Vali membawa dirinya dengan cepat dan menyerangnya dengan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan. Ia terus mengulangi pukulan kuat dan tendangan keras, membuat rakun tersebut seperti samsak tinju baginya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dari serangan beruntun Vali, ia pun merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Dengan pukulan kerasnya, ia memukul tepat keperut rakun tersebut dan membawanya terbang cepat keatas. Tidak sampai disitu, Vali mengikuti dengan kecepatanya dan berada diatas rakun itu, membawa kakinya turun dan menghadiakan Shukaku tendangan keras kaki kanan.

Tubuh Shukaku melesat bagaikan peluru dan menhantam pasir dibawahnya dengan keras. Suara keras dan kawah terbentuh dari hantaman tubuh kecil Shukaku dengan daratan. Rakun itu tidak bergerak ditengah kawah pasir.

Vali dengan nafas yang berat membawa tubuhnya turun. Ia dengan senyuman lebar melihat lawan yang telah kalah. Seperti yang dipikirkan bahaw lawan hanya bisa bertahan dan jika menerima serangan kuat, pasti akan kalah.

"Aku menang Albion"

Crak crak Crak

Suara sesuatu pecah membawa Vali mejadi waspada. Mata hazel Vali dibuat melebar melihat rakun yang menjadi lawannya retak dan mulai pecah bagian perbagian. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah bahwa dari pecahan tersebut pasir bergerak dan mulai membentuk rakun yang sama dengan senyuman menghadap kearah Vali. Insting Vali dengan cepat mengambil alih, ia dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya pergi. Tapi sayang ia terlambat.

" **Gokusa Maiso"**

Vali merasakan pijakannya mulai jatuh dan merasakan pasir dibawah dirinya terus menariknya turun, ia dengan sekuat tenaga bergerak tapi hasilnya benar-benar nihil. Vali tidak tahu bahwa Shukaku mengunakan kemampuannya mengendalikan pasir untuk memerangkapnya dalam pusaran pasir. Tidak ingin terkubur dalam pasir Vali mengunakan Divine Dividing dipunggunya membuat ia memiliki dorongan kuat untuk keluar dari pusaran pasir. Tapi ia tidak menyadari dua lengan pasir masih menyelimuti kedua kakinya dengan kuat.

" **Sabaku Kyu"**

Dengan perintah Shukaku, Pasir dikaki Vali meremukan dan menghancurkan kaki tersebut.

Vali dibuat mengetatkan gigi merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat dari kedua kakinya. Di dengan tenaga yang tersisa melesat keluar dari cengkaraman monster rakun tersebut. Tubuh Vali menantul beberapa kali dan harus berakhir ditumpukan pasir. Rasa sakit terus menjalar dari setiap tubuhnya saat ini. Meskipun ia berada dalam armor Balance Breaker, tapi serangan yang barusan tetap mengenainya.

" **Ryusa Bakuryu"**

Saat Vali melihat apa yang terjadi, ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya saat ini melawan musuh yang benar-benar kuat dan jauh dari kemampuannya sekarang. Yang ada dihadapanya sekarang adalah gelombang demi gelombang pasir yang seperti lautan mengarah padanya.

 **[Vali gunakan semuanya dan pergi dari sini]**

"Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dan bantuan dari Albion. Vali melebarkan sayap dipunggungnya dan melesat sekuat tenaga menghilang dari tempat tersebut sejauh-jauhnya. Ia saat ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan makhluk rakun itu untuk sementara waktu.

Selang beberapa gelombang pasir berlalu, Shukaku berdiri diatas pasir dan melihat hasil karyannya dengan senyuman lebar. Dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda tersebut telah menghilang dan kabur dari pertarungan. Dengan menguap keras, Shukaku membawa dirinya kembali kedalam pasir dan Tidur.

My Limit

Naruto bersenadung dengan senangnya, ia membuka dan mengerakkan menu dalam ponsel barunya. Ia sesekali mengosongkan benda tersebut kepipinya dengan sayang, tersenyum dan terkikih. Pandangan yang membuat orang disekitarnya memandang aneh dan jengkel.

Kalawarner memandang Naruto dengan jijik, dan berpikir bagaimana manusia aneh ini bisa begitu kuat. Disisi lain Mittelt bergerak dan berusaha merebut benda tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Yang dengan santai dihindari pemuda berambut putih tersebut dengan santai, Mittelt yang tidak ingin menyerah menyerang dengan kedua tangan. Gadis pirang itu juga sampai harus memeluk Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan pemuda tersebut. Tapi tangan Naruto dengan sigap menghindari tangan Mittelt yang berusaha merebut ponsel nya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya" Mittelt meminta dengan tangan memohon

"Iya sabar, aku masih ingin memeriksanya lagi. kau tidak usah memaksa Mittelt" Naruto berkata sambil memberikan ponsel ditangganya "Jangan dirusak atau kau harus mengantinya"

"Ganti dengan uang siapa?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Tidak peduli dari mana" Mittelt merasakan bulu kudunya berdiri mendengar nada serius dari Naruto.

"Hey bagaimana membukanya, layarnya mati ini" Mittelt berkata sambil menunjukan ke Naruto

"Kau tinggal menekan layar dua kali atau tombol diatasnya" Naruto berkata sambil mendesah pelan, ia tidak tahu bahwa malaikat jatuh tidak mengikuti teknologi. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sendiri menanyakan hal sama kepada Sona saat pertama kali melihat hal tersebut. Naruto merasakan malu meningat kejadian itu.

Mittelt yang mengikuti saran Naruto mulai memainkan benda berteknologi tinggi tersebut. Kalawarner yang disamping hanya memperhatikan, tapi jauh didalam ia sendiri ingin tahu. Mereka sebagai malaikat jatuh jarang untuk berurusan dengan manusia, jika tidak ada misi dari atas. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya adalah satu tahun yang lalu, itu juga ditempat yang tidak memiliki terknologi yang tinggi.

Mata Mittelt melihat gambar aneh berbentuk bola dengan warna merah dan putih pada aplikasi game. Ia yang penasaran menayakan ke Naruto "Game apa ini?"

"Oh game itu cukup terkenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau tinggal berjalan dan menangkap monster" Naruto berkata dengan mengambarkan jenis monster dengan tangannya "Game itu menarik. Kau berjalan dimanapun dan mengumpulkan item dari tempat tertentu, menggunakan item tersebut untuk menangkap monster dan kau akan naik level" Mittelt mendengarkan dengan semangat dan mulai mengklik icon game tersebut.

"Apa ini, tidak ada yang keluar" Naruto mengangkat bahu lemah mendengarnya

"Kau harus berjalan dan setelah itu aka nada tanda monster yang mendekat. Mungkin besok kita bisa keluar dan memainkan game itu bersama" kata Naruto dan berjalan kearah mesin cuci. Ia dengan pelan mengambil pakaian bersih dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang.

"Ini" Naruto melemparkan pakaian milik Mittelt dan Kalawarner keatas kasur, yang ditangkap oleh Kalawarner.

"Ah pakaian kami" Kata Kalawarner

"Sebelumnya pakaian kalian menganggu dan aku masukan saja kemesin cuci" kata Naruto santai dan mulai berjalan kearah dapur. ia sudah merasakan lapar sejak akhir pertarungan dengan Sona, tapi harus Naruto tahan karena sang Kaichou mengajaknya untuk membeli ponsel. Saat Naruto memasuki dapur, ia mendapati kurama yang sudah berada disana.

Bijuu berwujud rubah itu dengan pelan mengaduk kare dalam panci yang ukurannya hampir menyerupainya, sesekali kurama harus merasakan apakah masakannya sudah sesuai apa belum. Naruto dan dirinya telah lama membuat kesepatan dalam hal memasak dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia bertugas dalam membuat makananan. Kurama mengecilkan api dengan ekornya dan mendengus puas. Ia dengan terampil mengeluarkan beberapa piring dari lemari dan menaruhnya.

"Hari ini makan apa?" Naruto bertanya dan mulai membantu patnernya tersebu

" **Kau bisa lihat sendiri" kurama berkata sambil menaruh beberapa sendok dipiring**

"OH Kare kah" kata Naruto dengan senyum mengembang. Kare sangat cocok untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto" Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Kalawarner yang memanggilnya, ia dengan cepat memasang wajah bingung. Karena perempuan tersebut belum pernah memanggilnya dengan nama, biasanya ia hanya memanggil 'kau' 'hei' atau 'manusia' "Kenapa kau mengizinkan kami tetap berada disini? Aku pikir setelah kami berdua sembuh kau akan mengusir kami? Dan kenapa kau tidak menanyakan tentang fraksi malaikatj jatuh, bukannya kau butuh informasi juga? Jika tidak kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuh kami berdua yang tidak berguna bagimu?"

Naruto memandangnya sekilas dan kembali beralih pada kare dihadapanya, "Aku memang tidak ingin berurusan dengan perang yang melibatkan ras kalian. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang tega meninggalkan mereka yang terluka. Dan saat itu aku melihat kalian terluka dan menolong, itu saja. Kurama ini masih kurang pedas" kata Naruto sambil mencicipi masakan patnernya, yang dihadiahi cakaran diwajah. Kalawarner hanya bisa melihat kedua tingkah makhluk dihadapanya dengan senyum kecil diwajah, ia tidak tahu tapi kata-kata dari pemuda berambut putih tersebut seakan menghilangkan keraguannya. "Kalian berdua mungkin tidak menyadari, tapi luka kalian masih belum sembuh benar"

"Itu salahmu"

"Kau yang menyerang duluan" Naruto berkata sambil mengambil lagi sesendok kare dan memakannya "Intinya, selama aku hidup sampai saat ini. Aku tumbuh dengan mendengar bahwa membunuh adalah sesuatu yang akan membawa pada hal yang buruk. Memang dulu aku naïf dan keras kepala, tapi aku tahu bahwa jika kau membunuh sesorang, akan ada yang membalas dendam. Dan dendam tersebut akan terus berputar membentuk lingkaran. Karena hal tersebut aku menghindari untuk membunuh" Naruto berdiri dan membawa dua piring nasi yang telah ditaburi dengan kare, ia dengan pelan meletakkannya diatas meja makan

"Aku juga tahu setiap cerita memiliki sisi yang berbeda, saat kau melihat dari sisi ini bahwa dia jahat. Tapi dari sisi lain kau tidak melihatnya. Karena pandangan tersebutlah yang membuat orang menilai, apakah kau bersalah atau tidak" Kata Naruto sambil duduk, ia pun mulai memakan karenya dengan damai "Apa yang kalian tunggu. Ayo makan, aku jamin masakan kurama tidak beracun"

" **Masakanku enak bocah" kata Kurama sambil makan dengan lahap**

"Tapi, kare ini kurang pedas. Kau tahu"

" **Kalau kau ingin membandingan kare milikku dengan kare yang kau makan saat misi dengan si hijau itu. Aku angkat tangan"**

"Kare pembangkit jiwa itu, wah aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi" kata Naruto sambil membayangkan kare super duper pedas yang pernah ia rasakan tersebut

"Terserah kau saja Naruto"

Kalawarner hanya bisa mendengar pembicaran dari Naruto dan Kurama dalam diam. Ia melihat kearah kare dihadapanya dan mulai memakannya dengan was-was. Malaikat jatuh itu harus menilai ulang pandangannya pada rubah tersebut, karena kare yang ia makan saat ini sangat enak. Dari sudut mata nya Kalawarner dapat melihat Mittelt yang makan dengan senyum puas.

"Naruto, jika ada orang yang memang dari sisi manapun jahat dan harus dibunuh kau akan melakukan apa" Kalawarner bertanya dengan penasan, ia memperhatikan lebih pada pemuda tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Kalawarner.

"Kutemui dia dan aku ajak bicara. Lihat apa yang terjadi nanti"

My Limit

Naruto berjalan santai dengan kurama yang mendengkur halus diatas kepalanya. Ia saat ini berada ditaman dengan Mittelt dan Kalawarner. Kalawarner yang berjalan dalam diam, dan Mittelt yang terus bermain dengan ponsel milik Naruto. mereka kemarin telah berjanji untuk keluar dan bermain diluar, dan hari ini adalah harinya.

Mata shapire Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit ketengangan dari wajah Kalawarner, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis tersebut. Tapi Naruto tahu, ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Naruto tidak ingin menganggu gadis berambut biru tersebut, karena apapun keputusan yang akan dilakukan dan jalan yang dia ambil adalah pilihan gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa memberi saran dan melihat dari samping.

Mungkin jika Naruto dimasa lalu, ia akan memaksa gadis itu menceritakan semuanya dan memberikan jalan terbaik. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu dan Naruto melihat banyak hal dihidup ini, ia menyadari bahwa keputusan yang diambil dari diri sendiri adalah sesuatu yang menjadi pilihan. Dan jalan hidup yang akan dilaluinya.

Kalawarner berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah semua ini, ia melirik kesamping untuk melihat manusia yang telah mengalahkannya dan manusia yang juga merawat dirinya dan Mittelt. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia mendapatkan misi, untuk membawa biarawati yang memiliki kekuatan Sacred Gear kemarkas mereka. Tapi sekarang dia bersama dengan pemuda bernama Naruto, dan melihat lebih bahwa pemuda tersebut bisa langsung menghentikannya dengan mudah.

Sejujurnya Kalawarner tidak tahu apa yang ada didirinya saat ini, ia bisa saja mengajak Mittelt dan berkata pada Naruto bahwa mereka akan pergi. Dan melihat sifat pemuda tersebut, Kalawarner yakin dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'terserah kalian' dan membiarkan kedua pergi. Tapi kebersamaan mereka berkata lain, entah kenapa kehampaan dalam diri Kalawarner terisi oleh kehadiran Naruto. bahkan rubah bernama Kurama yang sering menjahili nya dan Mittelt telah menjadi bagian dari hiudpnya saat ini.

Kalawarner menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut dan berusaha menikmati hari bersama Naruto dan Mittelt. Kalawarner dapat melihat Mittelt yang tengah mengobrol dengan menggunakan ponsel Naruto, dan bermain game tentang menangkap monster yang kemarin Naruto katakana. Disisi lain Naruto yang menikmati angin segar dan Kurama yang terus tidur.

Hari berlalu begitu dan mereka saat ini tengah duduk santai ditaman. kalawarner harus menegangkan diri saat merasakan aura iblis yang mendekat. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati Issei berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh Isse kah" Naruto berdiri dan akan berjalan kearah Issei, saat ia merasakan cengkaram dibahunya. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Kalawarner yang melakukannya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya

"Bocah itu iblis"

"Terus ada masalah" kata Naruto santai, yang membuat Kalawarner menahan marah kepada si kepala batu dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa iblis dan malaikat jatuh saling bermusuhan. Jika dia melihat kami berdua, dia mungkin akan menyerang. Dan aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika diserang" Naruto hanya memutar kepala nya tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Kalawarner.

"Tenang saja dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kalawarner hanya bisa mengagguak mendengar kata Naruto.

"Oi! Issei!" Teriak Naruto keras, membuat pemuda disebarang sana menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan harus terkejut saat Issei mendapati bahwa Naruto bersama dua perempuan cantik. Rasa iri dengan cepat memperngaruhi pemuda puber tersebut.

"Naruto-san. Bagimana kau bisa mendapatkan kedua wanita cantik ini, berita rahasiamu. Kumohon!" kata Issei yang dengan cepat melesat dan memohon pada Naruto. mata issei sesekali melihat kecantikan kedua wanita tersebut, dan tanpa sadar Issei tersenyum mesum.

"Mereka berdua temanku, kalawarner dan Mittelt. Dan pemuda ini Issei, teman sekelasku" kata Naruto yang dengan paksa menyingkirkan Issei dari dirinya.

Issei yang mendengar nama keduanya dengan cepat berubah dan menampilkan sisi kerennya berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat "Hallo Hyodou Issei, salam kenal"

Kalawarner dan Mittelt mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Issei. Yang membuat kejatuhan mental dari pemuda pemilik Ddraig tersebut.

"Issei siapa gadis disampingmu" tanya Naruto, yang sedikit mengembalikan rasa percaya diri pemuda itu.

"Dia bernama Asia. Asia dia Naruto-san, dia orang baik dan juga sangat kuat"

' _Kau tidak tahu sekuat apa dia'_ Pikir Kalawarner dan Mittelt bersamaan.

"Hai" sapa Naruto ramah, Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat alis bingung mendapati gadis tersebut berbicara dengan bahasa lain.

Naruto merasakan suasana yang tidak mengenakan antara kedua malaikat jatuh dan Issei, dengan cepat mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi. Ia memberikan salam dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Issei dan Asia. Dan berjanji akan mengenakan Kalawarner dan Mittelt nanti.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu dan akan memberitahukan tentang kami pada iblis itu"

"Karena rahasia akan mendatangkan masalah, masalah akan mendatangkan kesalahpahaman, kesalahpahaman mengakibatkan perselisihan, perselisihan menjadikan pertarungan dan pertarungan mengakibatkan kematian yang kuras tidak perlu terjadi. Jadi itu alasannya aku akan memberi tahu Issei"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan Naruto, tapi apa kau bisa menghentikannya jika sudah dalam skala besar. Skala dimana sedikit saja kesalahan akan mengakibatkan perang dan apa kau sendiri bisa menghentikan perang?" Naruto tersenyum dan mulai tertawa

"Aku pernah mengentikan perang sekali, dan aku yakin bisa mengentikan lagi" kata Naruto sambil berjalan, ia mengambil ponsel ditangan Mittelt. Yang membuat gadis itu mengerutu kesal, ia dengan cepat berusah mengambil kembali benda tersebut. Kalawarner yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Mungkin pemuda aneh ini bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan apa yang terjadi antara ketiga fraksi besar.

TBC

Nikmati saja cerita yang ada, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalau mau komentar pada kolom review saja Ok.


End file.
